The New Sister
by BlueManiac359
Summary: What if the Kraang attacked the O'Neil's prematurely, and Kirby was forced to leave his six year old daughter in the sewers for her own protection. She is than taken in by someone who has already taken in four turtles. Rating just in case of future chapters. An au created by Greys-Giovana on DA.
1. Prelude Anticipated

Kirby's POV  
I just picked up my daughter from spending the weekend with her babysitter, to see a group of suits in front of our house. I only catch a few words of their conversation, most are O'Neils, wait, capture, and the word Kraang. I start to back into an alley when I brush against a can that clatters around.

I don't stop to see if they are coming when I start looking for a place to hide. It's not my safety that had me worried, but that of my daughter's. I spot a manhole cover set in the middle of the alley and make my way down.

Once below I set her backpack down, place a pipe I found next to it, and hide behind the archway with my daughter in my arms.

I peek around the corner to see that 2 of the 4 have followed me down. Both with a gun you would only see in Sci-fi movies, and blank expressions on their faces.

I look down at the sleeping face of my daughter, and realize that if we stay together, she will be in danger. If I ask my sister for help, they both will be in danger.

I've made my decision.

I rest her head on the backpack, with a note slipped inside a pocket, then set her teddy bear in her arms and kissed her good-bye one last time while tucking her in the thing blanket for warmth.

With lead pipe in hand I dash forward and hit the suit closest to me, than dash up the manhole behind us. My plan was to become a "lure" for these men. The plan was scrambled together at best, with a high chance of failure.

As I'm chased through the alleyway I push trash cans over in hopes of slowing my persuers down. Outside the alley is a van,and the other 2 suits. Still I take these risks, my only regret is leaving her alone. I still chose not to expose her to these dangers, so I continue to run.

No one's POV  
down in the sewers the little girls awakens to find herself alone. Looking around to see if her father is still near. When she sees no one, and hears only the dripping of water in the distance does she allow tears to run down her face.

Further down the tunnel a mutant once known as Hamato Yoshi hears the young ones tears, and goes to investigate. Hidden in the shadows of an archway is a young girl with bright red hair that appears to be about 6 years old. A well loved teddy bear and blanket are in her arms and a backpack by her side.

Yoshi doesn't wish to frighten the girl, but still wishes to comfort her. He gently places a four-fingers hand on her head to show he cares, than moves both to her shoulders once she looks up.

The young girl wipes tears from her eyes, and looks into the warm, brown eyes of the rat man in front of her. Without warning she dives into his chest, and wraps her arms around his neck. One arm stays around the the young girl, while the other reaches for a note in one of bags pockets to see the name "Kirby O'Neil" written on the side.

Opening it up he reads  
'I beg you, have a better destiny than mine,  
Don't let anything harm my daughter,  
my little, April.'

Yoshi looks down at the little girl, at April, and asks "it is starting to get cold little one, would you like to come with me to my home?" She only needs to give a slight nod, and they both stand up to gather her meager belongings to place back in the bag. Yoshi grabs her bag while April grabs her bear. Then hand in hand, they make their way to what she will soon come to know as her new family.


	2. New Sister

April's POV  
As I walk hand in hand with the giant rat, I keep thinking about his eyes. I compare them with my father's blue eyes, and in both I saw a father's love.

I look up to see him staring in the distance that only he could see. He looks down suddenly to catch me staring. "Is there something you need young one?"

The question caught me off guard,and I need a second to think, finally something comes to me, "What's your name mister rat?"

He looks slightly saddened when he replies, "I no longer have a name, but you may call me Splinter."

I chuckle slightly "What kind of a nname is that?" I reply, and fell that as the conversation goes on I become more at ease with my companion. I just hope the same can be said about mister Splinter.

"It is not a name, but a nickname given to me." As he says this I catch a hint of remorse in his voice.

Looking to change the subject, "ok mister Splinter, my name is April. That name was given to me by one of parents." I know he didn't ask, but it's the polite thing to do when you all for someone else's name.

He smiles sagely at my reply. I smile back, "I thought that was your name."

I look up at him surprised, but before I get a chance to reply we enter an alcove. Splinter sets my bag down as sound of bare feet running on cement soon fills the air.

Splinter's POV

As April and I walk into the old, abandoned subway station, the sound of my sons running reverberates through these walls we have come to know as home. I roll my eyes at this usual routine.

I set April's overnight bag and blanket down next to the stairs, and kneel to avoid getting knocked over by the 4 terrapin six year olds. No matter how small they were before, if the four of them came at me together, I was going down.

I kneel down not a moment to soon when the youngest, and smallest doves into my lap. The older 3 slow down when the notice or new guest. The oldest and second youngest on my right side, while the second oldest is on my left. The youngest gets out of my lap to be on all for in front of our guest.

"Dad, who's that?" I look over at the second youngest pointing at April from behind the oldest. His speech has gotten better even with the gap in his teeth.

"My sons, this is April, she will be staying with us for awhile." I gesture to her and then begin the introductions.

"April these are my sons, Leonardo," I place my hand on the emerald turtle with piercing blue eyes.  
"Rapheal," the acid green eyes of the jade green turtle shift to April, while one hand rest on my arm.  
"Donatello," the amber eyes of the tallest turtle continue looking at April. The curiosity burning within.

Before I can introduce the last one he thrust his hand forward "and I'm Michaelangelo, the cute one."

April is shocked, but kneels down to his level and smiles shyly while taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Michelangelo smile widens.

"Hey dad, can April be our sister until she has to go back?" His brothers are shocked at the concept, but seem to warm up to it as they think about it.

"That is not for my question to answer, my son. It is for April to answer to" he looks at me for a second more before directing his baby, blue eyes at April.

With a slight smile she replies "I'd like that, I always did want siblings."

The group hug is inevitable and in moments like these I wish I had the convenience of a camera. With all 5 children looking up with eyes in varying shades of blues, brown, and green. I can only hope this doesn't end to quickly, or horribly.


	3. The lair and nicknames

Mikey's POV  
After we broke away from the hug I couldn't wait to show her around the lair. Leo and Raph both told me there was no way that name was sticking, yet 2 years later that is all we refer it to now.

We start the tour in the main living area where there is a sunken in area at the center, and a drainage pipe in the middle of that, I call that area the pit. To the left is an underwater entrance that leads directly to the sewer, but with the gate in the way there's no way to exit. We climb up the stairs to the dojo next.

"So here is the dojo, and behind that screen in the back is Master Splinter's room." I tell April as she looks at the tree in front of her.

"Which you aren't aloud in." I look to see that my brothers have followed us on the tour. Raph decided to comment just now.

"Question, where did the mats and screens come from?" April asks looking at all of us in turn. Not sure who to address.

Donnie answers, "well, Master Splinter brought them from is first home when he moved here from Japan."

What ever questions she has left she holds her tongue. Waiting for the proper time to ask.

Next we head to the kitchen. We walk back down the stairs to a little side hallway, across from the kitchen is the bathroom. Inside the kitchen we have and old fridge, stove, and sink. The table is just a broken down generator from when this was a functioning Subway station, and chairs are mismatch, because we got them from the junkyard. We don't have a much to begin with but what we do have is enough.

After the Kitchen we head across the main part of the lair to a large room with old scraps of technology. We have no clue what to use it for but Donnie's smart he'll figure something out.

Donnie's POV  
We enter the large storage room and April's gaze is in constant motion. It's not much to look at, but she seems to see the wonder in this room like I do.

She heads to one of the boxes and begins to rummage through. After awhile she pulls out a few tools, and moves on to the next one. Mikey goes over to help her, and soon so do I. At this point Leo and Raph have left the room to do something else. By the end of it all we have a complete tool kit with extras.

We exit to see Splinter outside staring down at the three of us. "Might I ask what you are doing in there for so long? Did I not tell you that room was dangerous."

Mikey and I look uncertainly at each other, but before we can say anything April cuts in. "I'm sorry mister Splinter, it's my fault. They were giving me a tour of your home when we went in there. When I saw all the boxes I wanted to see what tools I could find. Then Michelangelo and Donatello stayed to help me. I really didn't know we weren't supposed to be in there, I'm sorry."

Sometime during the whole thing Leo and Raph had joined us, and we were all surprised at how much she had to say. Plus the fact that she defended us. Splinter has a smile on his face like when we do something right during practice. "It is quite alright little one, I just don't want you to get hurt during your stay here."

At that he leaves to go to the dojo. As we are about to continue the tour he turns back around "and April if you would like, you may sit in during our morning practice." With that he continues to his room beyond the dojo.

Leo's POV  
Raph and I state at our guest and all she had to say. Plus the fact that she defended Donnie and Mikey. What confused me was the fact that she used their full names. Then it hit me we never told her our nicknames. We- excluding Mikey- never felt comfortable with her, yet she defended them like we knew each other for years.

"Why did you do that?" I ask still suspicions of her.

"Why did I do what?" She dodges the question with one of her own.

"Why did ya defend them? Ya coulda let them take the blame." Raph says eyeing her with the same distrust he had this morning. His green eyes burning with it. Still, if you look past the distrust, you would see a warmth that usually isn't there

"Well it wasn't their fault to begin with, it was mine. Besides that, I am intruding in your home, it's the least I could do." When she is done explaining, again we are shocked. Normally with us we passed the blame from one another until it came back, then we all got punished. April didn't do that, she brought all the blame to herself when she didn't know better.

With one last shared look I decide to continue where we left off "come on April last is in bedrooms and our storage."

"K Leonardo." She falls in step behind me as we make our way to the back.

"So on the right side you have Mikey's and Donnie's rooms, the Raph's and my rooms are on the left. At the end of the hall is the storage room that we are allowed into." I look back at her to see uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are those your nicknames?" April final asks.

"Yeah, they might be easier to say than our full names, but it's up to you." With that I leaf her back to the pot where the guys got blankets and pillows set for her.

"Here April, we got some stuff for you. If you need anything you know where to find us now right?" Donnie says with a gap-toothed smile. April meanwhile is trying to find the right words.

"Thanks I will, Donnie." She says it with a crooked smile and gets to setting up her bed.

"Night guys, thanks for showing me around."

"Night April." We day at docent intervals then head of to our own rooms. Waiting to see what life would be like now with a human among us.


	4. Leftovers

Splinter's POV  
I start getting ready for my weekly 'shopping' trip when I hear the last exchange between the children. It gives me joy to hear her say their nicknames, and know that they are ok with it. Earlier when they came out of the large storage area, she surprised everyone by defending my sons when it wasn't even her fault for not knowing going in there was not allowed.

As I leave to scavenge, I see April asleep on the steps to the pit. The blankets that were used for cushioning are bunched up underneath her, along with one of her two pillows. She has her blanket, and another over her for warmth with her bear in her arms. She seems content with sleeping in the open area of our home for now.

-few minutes later-  
I walk through the sewers the same way as before to see if anything was dropped. I make it to the alcove without finding anything. I make my way up and through the manhole to see the alleyway in complete disarray. There are trash cans knocked over, and what looks like scorch marks on the walls and ground.

I try to push the thoughts of what may have happened to concentrate on the task at hand. I make my way to the supermarket to see what was thrown out. By this time of week most of the produce was spoiled, and some canned goods were no longer fit for consumption. Still It had to be better than what they normally ate.

He filled his bag with bruised fruits, slightly spoiled vegetables, and some canned goods that recently got thrown out. With a heavy heart, he made his way back home to get some rest for the upcoming day.

He made his way back home the short way this time to find an interesting sight waiting in the center of the pit. His four sons have wandered out of their rooms sometime during his absence to sleep with their guest. They probably didn't think it would turn out quite like this.

The five children were all on the floor, with April in the center. Donatello was being used as a pillow with one arm draped around her chest. Raphael was on his stomach being used as a foot stool by the young girl. Both Leonardo and Michelangelo were curled up on either side of her. April also appeared to have taken her sweatshirt off sometime to.

A smile graces my face as I make my way to the kitchen to put away the meager supplies acquired. It is not much, and it shall go much faster with an extra mouth to feed, but with luck it will last the week.

Raph's POV  
I hear father saying it's time to wake up, but it feels like something is weighing me down. like the time Mikey put weights on my blankets to make me late for training. I open my eyes to find myself in the pit with April's legs on my shell. I try to get up without waking her, but fail miserably. As I start to scoot to the side her legs hit the floor before I can catch them. My brothers wake up at the slight disturbance to realize they slept out hear to. April mumbles something as she starts to come to. She sees us around her.

"did it really take all of you to wake me up?" she mumbles still half asleep.

"Na, we just slept out here with you so that you wouldn't wake up alone." Mikey states, and from the way he said it, it's hard to tell if it's the truth or not.

As we all begin to wake up more the sounds of breakfast being prepared reaches our ears. So like any hungry little kid we all make our way to the kitchen to see a new seat got added and there's a bowl of bruised fruit on the table. We all take our spots at the table with April across from Splinter, and next to Mikey and I. We all grab a piece of fruit knowing it is all we'll get until lunch. April grabs and Apple, and surprises us again when she begins to bruise it more.

"What are ya doing that for?" I ask as we all continue to stare, Splinter calmly sips his tea.

"Just something I used to do with my dad. It lets you get all of the juices out, watch." She doesn't wait for us to reply before she sinks her teeth into the brown apple, and tears a chunk out of it. we continue watching her as she positions it over her mouth and squeezes it. The juices from the apple slowly leave the fruit into her awaiting mouth. by the time all of the juice is gone it looks more like a giant raisin, and some of the juice is stuck to April's cheeks.

We are all smiling after the display and Master Splinter is chuckling. We continue eating the fruits in front of us and April never reaches for another one, as though she already knows we only get one.

"April, if you like I have an old Dobok from my martial arts days that you may borrow for training." Master Splinter says in such a way that you know you don't have a choice. you either wear the outfit or you don't train, just sit there.

"Thank you mister Splinter, May I quick get changed and meet you in the dojo?" She asks to be lead to the bathroom with the clothes while we head for the dojo. master Splinter allows us to do simple stretches as we wait for April to get back.

A few minutes later April comes in wearing a small maroon outfit with a black flower printed on the back. If I didn't know better I would say it was made for someone her size, Maybe Splinter's daughter if she were here with us now.

April sits next to Mikey at the end, looking over at the rest of us to see if her stance is right. With that we all go to our knees, April a little later than us, and wait for practice to begin.


	5. Jackie Chan Wannabes

Leo's POV  
As we all get to our knees i look over at April to see her looking at all of us to compare her posture to ours. It might be a little hard seeing as how Mikey and Raph are slouched over, and Donnie is staring at nothing and everything. When she looks at me I sit up a little straighter to show her the correct posture. I look back over to her to see if it is right when our father walks in. My brothers sit up straighter when he does.

He looks at all of when he speaks. "Now to accommodate our guest I would like you all to start from the beginning. That way you may assist her as need be."

"that's not fair! Why do we have ta start over just cause she doesn't know anything? Can't she pick up from where we left off?" Donnie and I cover our ears, we learned that when Raph gets madder, he also gets louder.

"Raphael, that is enough. I am doing this because I do not wish for her to get injured while doing something she is not used to." He says it with all the authority he has, while still being gentle

with that we get up and begin the katas. I take mine nice and slow to make sure I don't mess up, Raph and Mikey rush through it just to be done, While Donnie talks with April before he joins us. April is sitting Indian style next to father under the tree watching us to see how to do it correctly. Raph is the first one done, but surprisingly he makes his way over to April.

Raph's POV  
I didn't mean to say what I did, I just didn't want April to be left behind just cause she knows less. I want to apologize, but Donnie is talking to her right now. For some reason that bothers me more than it should. Dad tells him to begin. He soon catches up to Mikey, while I continue to rush through it. I finish just before the 3 of them, so as I walk towards the tree, they walk past to the main area

I stand in front of April, She looks up at me as I begin to apologize "Hey, just wanted ta apologize fer what I said before, I just didn't want you to feel bad just cause ya now less."

She gives me a slight smile as though she knew that was my intention. "It's OK, I forgive you. Hey, Raph, do you think you could show how to do the forms? Or I could ask Splinter if you have something better to do."

"Nah, come on, I show you." We make our way to the middle of the mats as Leo just begins to leave. Once there I stand next to her.

"OK, first you'll wanna get in the ready position." I show her by spreading my Legs shoulder width apart with my knees slightly bent. I bring my arms to 90 degree angles, with my hands in fists. April moves to copy me, but her stance is a little off until dad moves to fix it by nudging her feet, or shifting for arms. Little things he does for us as we learn a new form.

As we continue she begins to laugh. "Now what's so funny? This is supposed to be serious." I ask as she continues laughing. I like her laugh, it's a little like Mikey's, only a different tone.

"Sorry, I'm just beginning to feel like Jackie Chan from a movie I liked to watch." She replies as though it made sense. I look at her, and from the look alone she understands what I want to ask. "I'll explain later." is all she says

By the time we finish she can go through it on her own. we head out to the main area when I vocally ask what I wanted to know. "So who is this Chan person, are they a friend of yours? what about A Movie, What is that?"

Donnie and Mikey look up at my questions to see us walking down the stairs to the main floor. Leo meanwhile is nowhere to be seen, probably in the bathroom or something. We sit down on the steps still covered with the blankets from last night, I than ask again. "So who is this Chan Person? and what is a movie?"

She pauses to think of an answer, in that time Leo returns to see us by April. "Well Jackie Chan is an actor who fights like you guys. and a movie is like a moving story that you can watch whenever on a TV." again we are left with more questions. Mikey raises his hand while we press on.

"OK, so what is a TV than?" Leo asks

She pauses again to think, "Um, a TV is like a book where it has stories already written, only these stories move."

"OK, How big is a TV?" Donnie asks next

She takes longer to answer this one "Well the TV in my Living room is about this big," she spreads her arms out as far as she can, than she shifts them to show us how tall it is. "than the one in my bedroom is slightly smaller, and is more of a square in shape." again, she moves her arms to show us the size.

She notices Mikey with his hand up, he sees her look at him, and asks his question. "I don't really care how big it is, but I do want to know if you can bring it down here." His question surprises us, and from the shuffle of fabric we can tell Father heard his question too. We all look to see him stroking his beard thoughtfully. Finally he speaks, and we all hope its not a punishment. "I will take April to her home so that she may pick up some of her belongings. If one of them happens to be a TV I will carry it for her." We all look at he to see if we heard right, or if it was a joke. Instead he continues "April I will come get you once night falls, until than you may Hang-out."

He leaves us with nothing more than the shock on our faces. April begins to empty her bag, and I begin planning.

I will get into so much trouble for this later.


	6. Surface Trip

No Ones POV  
It was time to leave for the surface. April had her bag emptied, and on her back. The turtles on the other hand were up to no good. they recently found out what Raphael had planned and wanted a part of it. So when it was time for Splinter and April to leave they were in the pit waiting, each with their own bag.

April's POV  
I follow Splinter through the sewers for the second time around, only this time I feel like we are being followed. There is the occasional sound of water, and muffled voices. Looking up I see Splinter's ears twitching so I know he hears it to. We don't even make it half way when he turns around abruptly.

"I now you are back there, show yourselves." He shouts to the dark and it all goes eerily quiet except for the far off drips of water falling from the overhead pipes.

A few minutes pass before four figures emerge from the shadows, in each of their arms is a bag of some sort. Leo has a large backpack, same as Raph and Mikey, Donnie on the other hand has a large duffle bag that could fit one of them in it. All of them are empty.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, though I am sure I already know the answer.

"Yes boys, what are you doing here? Did I not tell you to wait back home?" Splinter says with all the fatherly authority he has. The turtles shift around on their feet looking guilty, but Raph is the one that steps forward.

"We wanted ta help, it was my idea ta come, but they wanted ta come along to." He admits and I can tell it took all he had not to pass the blame. What is more surprising is what Leo says next.

"yeah, but I should have tried to talk you out of leaving. I deserve some of the blame." Than Donnie adds, "and Mikey and I should have stayed back home, so we all should be in trouble." Mikey only nods his head to show he agrees.

Raph seems genuinely surprised, as does Splinter. I guess owning up to your mistakes is not something they do often. I just smile, perhaps I did make a good first impression.

I can see Splinter debate on what to do so I take a risk. "If they come we may be able to take more with us. Even some things for when it gets colder." I flinch when they all look at me.

With a quick breathe Splinter replies, "Very well, but once we get back you four will punished, am I understood?" they reply with a "hai sensei." with that we continue on our way. I hang back by them.

We reach the alcove where I last saw my father and I feel my chest tighten. I look up when I feel hands on my shoulders and arms to see the guys comforting me. I stand a little straighter and make my way to the manhole that Splinter just uncovered.

Once above ground I notice the turtles hesitate at the new surroundings. I look around and see that we are right next to my building, the back entrance is right next to us. I reach into one of the side pockets of the backpack to pull out the house keys my father gave me. Opening the door I gesture the others inside and up the stairs.

Splinter's POV  
I follow April up the stairs to her home with the boys close behind. This building only has three stories, and she lives on the third. The boys are looking around, but they never stray far from my side. Looking up I see April enter a door, we soon enter soon after.

The room we enter is the hallway with the living room - kitchen combo. Across from us is another small hallway with for different doors. April moves to the second door on the left with Raphael right behind her. Soon followed by Donatello and Michelangelo, Leonardo stays by my side. We follow them into what appears to be her room.

From what I see she has already begun to pack some clothes with Raphael's help into Donatello's duffel bag. Michelangelo on the other hand is packing some of her toys. Donnie is just examining everything within reach. April looks at us "There's a closet across the hall with some blankets and sheets with you want to grab some. We're almost done in here anyway. Leo moves to do as told, and I see the TV that she was talking about back in the lair. I grab that much to the joy of Michelangelo.

We make our way to the kitchen to fill the last to bags with food when the pone rings. The boys jump in surprise while April looks at me for guidance. I gesture to the phone so she answers. We listen to the only side of the conversation we can.

"He-Hello, O'Neil house,"

"Oh, Hi Silva,"

"Um, yeah everything is fine. uh, I'm staying with at friends house."

"I just needed to pick some stuff up."

"you want to talk to the parent? well." She looks at me, and I take the phone from her.

"Hello, with whom am I speaking to?" I wait for the person to reply. Given the name April said I would say it is a female.

"Oh I'm April's babysitter, Silva. Who is this that I'm talking to?" Her voice is calm, even when talking to someone she never met.

"I am a pen pal of Mr. O'Neil that recently moved here from Japan. I am watching over April while her father is on a business trip." I reply with some regret for having to lie to her. April seems shocked by what she heard, but she doesn't say anything.

"Ok, may I have a name mister Pen Pal." She says with humor and sarcasm.

"Please forgive me, My name is Hamato Yoshi." It seems weird to say my name after so long.

"Sorry for being so paranoid Mr. Yoshi, I'm just calling to let April know that she forgot her PJ's at my house and I'm having my sister drop them off." Her words fill me with dread, but I know I can't turn her down.

"Very well we will be here for when she arrives. May I have her name to know who I should look for?"

"oh, Her name is Jacqueline, but most people call her Jackie. I talk to you later." with that she hangs up, and we are left to wait for her sister to arrive.


	7. Weirder Still

Splinter's POV  
I could not have foreseen this happening when I agreed to take April home to pick up supplies. First, my sons have put their training to actual use and followed us. Then, April receives a call from her old caretaker. Now, the six of us are waiting for the Caretakers sister to arrive.

As we wait for the inevitable we sit in April's room where she shows my sons how to work her TV. Once she is done she heads out to wait for 'Jackie' in the living room. I told her that if she is asked where we are, to just say I went to fetch groceries for her and my sons. As the movie she put in continues the sound of the doorbell goes off, and naturally Michelangelo goes to ask April what that was. I hold him back and peek out the door to see April talking in the door way with someone.

A minute passes before the girl enters to make her way to the couch. I move back to my sons to sit when April enters the door. Her aura seems troubled enough where I can feel it with out meditating. My sons look up at her in the door way to see what she needs.

With much hesitation she finally speaks "Um, Master Splinter, Jackie says she won't leave until she meets you. What should I do?" The look in her eyes say much about her thoughts. That she is scared of something, and nervous about something else.

"If you trust her I will meet with her. First I would like to hear what she is like." She looks like she is debating with herself, but calms when I place a hand on her shoulder, "Take your time to answer, We have as much time as we need."

With a deep breathe she begins "I do trust her, But she's weird. She has two colors in her hair and she likes to play games and watch cartoons even though she is a teen. But yes, I trust her."

With that I make my way towards the door with April right behind me. In the living room I see a girl with black hair on the couch. April rushes ahead of me.

"Jackie, Mister Splinter is here." April says as the girl turns to look at her.

"Splinter? I thought his name was Hamato Yoshi?" The girl Jackie says

"uh, Splinter is a nickname he got from someone." April gives Jackie the answer I gave her when she first asked.

"Well, With a nickname like Splinter he must be interesting, where is he I didn't hear the doorbell, or any knocking for that matter... AH, Is he a ninja? did he come in through the window?" She pauses for a moment, "is this one of the things where I will have to die for knowing to much?"

She turns around when she hears me chuckle at her last statement. Her eyes widen when she sees my appearances. i expect her to faint or scream. Instead she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Hamato Yoshi?" she asks, I nod and she looks back to the TV. A few minutes pass before she moves over and pats the seat next to her. We sit in silence for a few moments where April goes to her room in case something happens where she can no longer see them.

In the time of silence I get a good look at Jackie to see her hair is cropped short with two orange strips dyed in her bangs, Her eyes being a dark brown. Her clothes range from a dark grey tie-dyed shirt with the words 'Normal is Boring' on the front, and a plain white long sleeved shirt under that, Denim Shorts, and a bag with too many buttons to count.

A few minutes later she finally speaks "So a rat that's cool, when I first heard your name I thought of a Green dinosaur with a red shell that says in a high voice, YOSHI!" After that it is silent, and I break the silence this time

"You do not seemed to be frightened by my appearance?" I speak it like a question when in fact it is a statement. Most people I know would be terrified of A giant rat that can walk upright.

"I've seen scarier things in video games." I was not expecting her to answer, yet there it is. Perhaps I should stop jumping to conclusions around these two.

A few more minutes she finally gets down to business. "So here are April's PJ's, she left them at our house, and here is her inhaler. do you know how to use it?" I am shocked to see her demeanor change so suddenly. I shake my head no so she continues, "OK, first things first, do you have kids of your own, and if so are they here? if they are get them." the statement and how she said it are enough to get me on my feet. I would assume she has experience in something like this. I go to do what she says, and leave to get my sons and April from her room.

Jackie's POV  
Of all of the things I was expecting today, meeting a giant mutant rat with four mutant turtles for sons was on the bottom of that list. Yet here they are brown fur, shells, green skin, in all. I can tell just from the way they look at me they haven't seen a lot of humans in their lifetime. all of the kids including April are kneeling in front of me, like little kids excited for a story. OK time to get down to business. only two of the turtles look at me wearily, and the other two look at me with interest. April is neither because she knows me well enough.

"First lets do introductions, OK?" they look between themselves, but nod in the end. releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding I continue. "Hello, My name is Jacqueline Larten, but most people call me Jackie Lantern, and I am 13 years old. Now who wants to go next?" I look down the line when April raises her hand to go next. "yes you, the little redhead in the ponytail." I exclaim as I point to her. The four turtles chuckle while April shakes her head with a hint of a smile.

"Well, my name is April O'Neil, most people call me April, and I am 6 years old." I smile and continue down the line to the next one to see baby blue eyes, and a face full of freckles staring right at me. "would you like to go next?" I ask as he nods his head enthusiastically.

"Hi, My name is Michelangelo, the cute one. My brothers and April call me Mikey, and I'm 6 and a half years old. Same age as my brothers." He finishes quickly and I smile, might as well have little fun messing with them right? "OK, so you all are 6 and a half years old and share a name. that makes it a whole lot easier." the one with acid green eyes looks offended with my statement.

"Na uh, ma name is Raphael, and ma nickname is Raph." he answers with what I think is a Brooklyn accent. Mikey than chimes in, "I also call him Raphie." After that Raph dives at Mikey and the two begin to tussle. I would try to stop it, but it is too adorable, and add in the fact that I'm laughing to hard to breathe. Splinter soon puts a stop to it, and we continue with the introductions. Next to speak is the tallest turtle with amber eyes that seem to shift from brown to a slightly red color.

"My name is Donatello, and my nickname is Donnie. I am also the third child." as he speaks I see a little gap in his teeth and I think of the little boy my sister watches who always seems to be covered in paint. I look to the last one to answer to see deep blue eyes, and the weariness seems to have lessened. good seems my activity is working so far.

"My name is Leonardo, but my brothers call me Leo. I am the oldest too." I nod my head and repeat their names in the order of their ages, they all nod back to me as I say it right and correct me if I'm wrong. Like how I called Leo Leon to see if he would notice. Once the game is done I get down to business.

"OK, so do you know what this is?" I ask as I hold up April's inhaler. The turtles shake their heads, and April grimaces at the sight of it. I continue. "OK, so this is April's inhaler for when she has trouble breathing. If can't catch her breath, have her exhale all of her air, and press this button with the mouthpiece in her mouth as she breaths in to give her the medicine inside. If you don't have her inhaler, and are not near it than have her lean against your back, and take deep breaths with her following. do you understand?" I pause to allow them to soak in the information. Once I see them all nod their heads i continue. "She will be i little exhausted if you do it the second way, but she won't have trouble catching her breath. Mostly she will only go through an asthma attack if she just went through a major workout and can't catch her breath, or if she begins to panic. It will get better as time goes by, but just in case, OK?" Again they nod and I begin to take my leave.

"Oh before I forget, On the bus ride her I wrote what to do in case you forget, and here is my number if you need anything. Don't be afraid to call collect I'll pay for it." I sling my button bag over my shoulder and wave good-bye. I can only hope I made the right choice in trusting them.

Splinter's POV  
As Miss Larten leaves I finally understand what April meant when she said she could be weird. We all go to grab the bags from April's room and make our way back to the 'lair'. I look at the pieces paper in my hand, and a sense of dread overwhelms me. Did I take on too much when I took in Miss O'Neil? I have no more time to think about it as I see April and Raphael try to carry her TV between the two of them. I grab it from them along with the bag full of movies. With all of the supply bags loaded, and all heads accounted for we make our way home. As the same tendrils of dread wrap around me.


	8. So Much Clearer

Raph's POV  
Over the next few days we began to straighten out the lair, and notice some things about April. We set up the TV in the pit, the first movie we watched was the Jackie Chan one April brought up the first day she was here. We sat on the steps while April sat on the floor up close to it. We asked her about it and she answered that she always sat this close to it back home. So that she wouldn't feel bad we all moved to sit next to her. Than in training we started to practice our hand-eye-coordination. Some of us got better at it, but April was still having some difficulty, and we started this two weeks ago.

"Is everything alright April, You still seem to be struggling." Splinter says after the fifteenth time she missed today. She looks up at him and sighs. "I don't know, I just want to keep trying."

As she says this she goes to reach for another one off the floor, and just barely grazes them with her thumb. I think Splinter notices it and asks us to leave. We do, but we stay by the door to ease drop on the conversation, Hoping it's nothing to serious.

"Miss O'Neil, I can't help but feel you are hiding something from us. would you lie to talk about it?" Dad begins, Going straight for the deep stuff.

"It's nothing that I haven't already learned how to deal with. I also didn't want you to worry about me anymore than you already have." April answers uncomfortably. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to try to comfort her. But what is it that she doesn't want us to worry about.

"would you care to alliterate what it is you deal with. That you feel the need to hide from us."

April doesn't answer and we all lean closer to the paper thin door to catch what she says.

"I'm also nearsighted, I have glasses in my bag, But they keep slipping off my face, so I don't wear them." April says and Donnie goes to the pit to see if he can't find her glasses. The rest of us continue listening.

"And why did you feel you had to hide this from us? did you feel that you could not have trusted us with this information sooner?

Donnie gets back with April's glasses and we see that they are already broken. "The reason I didn't tell any of you sooner is because their already broken. I dropped them at Silva's house while playing tag and Casey stepped on them. I was going to... To tell my dad, but than this happened."

We lean too close that we tumble through the door in a heap on the dojo floor. Splinter doesn't even flinch while April looks behind him to squint in our direction. Guess what she said is true.

April's POV  
I squint in the direction the crash came from. I can tell it's the guys because of all the green in that area. I guess my secrets out now. Might as well ask to be sure.

"Were you guys there the whole time?" They make there way over to Splinter and I before they answer.

"Yeah, So are you really blind?" Leo asks.

"No, just near sighted."

"Is that the reason you didn't freak out about Dad, because you couldn't see him clearly? or what about in the Storage area where you found the tools?" Donnie wonders out loud.

"With Splinter he was close enough that I could see the love only a father would have. As for the tools I could easily tell what they are from the shape." I say obviously happy with myself.

With that we continue with our routine. Donnie staying behind to talk to Splinter about something. We head to the pit to watch another movie and I move to sit on the bench with the guys, I'm surprised when they go to sit on the floor.

"guys what are you doing?"

"sittin' on the floor, wha's it look like." Raph answers, I give a slight smile and move to join them.

-Few Days Later-  
We get done with training and my aim without my glasses has improved slightly, it still need improvement though. Leo has been helping me with catching up with the others so that I'm not so far behind. I still feel bad for having them worry about me so much. Donnie is again missing while we watch another movie, this one being The Little Mermaid. We get to the part where Scuttle is telling Ariel what her items are when Donnie makes himself known.

"Hey April, I got something for you." he walks up to us with one hand behind his back. I think Splinter is watching from the stairway leading to the dojo, but it's to far away to tell.

"What is it Donnie?"

"Close your eyes first, than I'll give it to you." I obey, and feel something slide over my head.

"you can open your eyes now April." I do and get my first good look at the guys, and Splinter. I see their different colored eyes and skin tones, The different colors in Splinter's fur, and The gap in Donnie's teeth along with the crack in Raph's plastron.

"What happened to your chest plate Raph?" I ask, kind of scared of the answer I'll get from him. The answer I get is more like a story, the one telling it is Splinter. As it gets to a close I can only fell sorry for him, losing everything he loves at the hands of his childhood friend who was more like a brother. I'm also happy that he found a new life here with his sons.

So how did you make these Donnie?" I ask after taking what looks like googles off to study them better.

"Remember the day we first found out about your eyesight problem?" I nod my head, "well, I asked dad if I could look through the boxes from the first day to see if I could find anything. With his permission I looked until I found those googles. I than removed the lens from your glasses to insert into those to allow you to see with them. And since there's the adjustable strap in the back you can keep them longer, and they won't fall off." I hug him in thanks for the new glasses.

For once in my life I'm glad to see the bigger picture clearer than ever.


	9. Games of Tots

Leo's POV  
April has been with us for a while and in that time she has felt more at home in the sewers with us. When we followed her and Splinter up to the surface, we learned that April had something called asthma, and we got to meet a friend of hers named Jackie, who wasn't afraid of us. Still when we got back home we got punished like he said. When April walked into the dojo to see us doing back-flips, she asked and Mikey answered. Instead of sitting down to wait for us to be done though she started doing sit-ups on the other side of the room. It turned out she knew it was us, but didn't say anything about it, so she was punishing herself. That had been weeks ago

I look over at her now, she is wearing her new googles, a tank top and plain black shorts with loose shoes. The five of us are sitting around the television set watching an old video called Space Heroes. Apparently it is a TV show that she used to watch, when she saw the video her dad got it.

We continue watching it, and I could only wish I could be like the main person, Captain Ryan. Once the 5 shows are done we go back to cleaning the old storage in between our rooms to make a room for April. Inside of the room we have boxed everything, all that's left is to move it out and get a bed.

I start talking about how I wish I was like Captain Ryan and the others laugh, April on the other hand goes to the main area, and returns with her blanket. She than walks up to me and ties it around my shoulders.

"If you're going to be like Ryan you need a cape." she says while tying it on.

"Why do I need a cape?" I look at the knot skeptically.

"Because, all of the great super heroes have capes. I mean; there's Batman and Robin, Superman, the Martian Man Hunter, and probably others. So there for, if you want to be great you need a cape." She answers stepping back to overlook her work.

I look at the thing with new found respect. Even with the yellow duck on the back.

Donnie's POV  
We got done with training, April sooner because dad didn't want her to over work herself. We enter the main area to see April reading a book she brought. The others go to turn on the TV while I go to see what April is reading.

"Hey April, what's that you're reading?" I ask trying to look at the cover.

she holds the book up so that I can get a better look. On the cover there's a head with a pointed top. The title reads 'A Light in the Attic'. underneath all of that reads poems and drawings by Shel Silverstein. She goes back to reading, and when I try to look over her shoulder she turns to look at me.

"Do you want to read it with me?" She asks and I nod my head we both go to the floor and lean up against the steps. She opens the book to a random page and begins to read. I'm not one for Poetry, but maybe these will get me into it a little more. With that I listen to the story of a Rock 'N' Roll Band. She points and begins to explain how the pictures match the text. When she is done with that one I pick and read the next. We go on like that for awhile until it's supper time.

We don't eat all of the food we brought with us, we take our time to make sure it lasts longer. With April here she can even get us something we never had, Milk. With that we dig in and continue with our activities until bed.

Raph's POV  
We continue where we left off with the movie when it's done Leo and I begin to argue about what to watch next. Leo wants to watch the next five episodes of 'Space Heroes' I on the other hand want to see what 'Batman' is all about. Next thing we know is dad is separating us and we both have heavy bruising, Leo wins the argument for next thing I know we are watching the next five episodes of 'Space Heroes' I go to head to my room when I see April staring at us. I push past her and move to my room.

In my room I have a simple bed and some posters I found in the sewer, some are worse for wear, but they add color to my room, not as much as in Mikey's room, but color all the same.

I hear the door open behind me and turn to see April standing there. "You OK Raph?" she asks as though she didn't just witness me losing to Leo. I cross my arms and turn back around.

"Raph it's OK, you don't have to win all of the time." She says and I can't help the laugh that starts.

"Ya can say that cause ya never had to fight him. He would probably go easy on ya cause you're a girl." I explain and she just smiles sadly at me.

"Yeah I never had to fight him, but there are worse people out there who wouldn't go easy on someone like me. I never had any siblings to protect me either, only my dad." it sounds like she wants to say more but stops. I think for a moment.

"Well now ya have us, Ma brothers and I will protect you, even dad will." I finish, I never meant to say that, it just came out. I'm rewarded with a real smile, and she begins to look at the bruising to my carapace and plastron. I only huff and suck it up.

Mikey's POV  
 _I run through the dark sewers looking for something. I'm not sure what, but I know it's here somewhere. I just need to find it before something else does._

In the distance I hear a scream from someone I'm not familiar with until It clicks, That scream was the girl staying with us. Even being a year younger than her we all feel really protective of her so I rush towards the sounds of the screams. When I reach an area where the tunnels split off I see April struggling against something.

It has no defined figure all I see is a shifting dark mass with no definite shape, I try to run towards her to protect her, but my feet feel like their stuck to the ground. I watch as my family rushes forwards to her rescue, but are easily knocked away. Then all we can do is watch as she gets dragged off towards the hole in the ceiling, and as more shapes come to collect the rest of us.

I wake up with a start staring around my room, looking for the mass that was coming towards me. When I don't see anything I move towards the door to check the hallway and main area. Nothing is off there so I check what used to be our storage that we turned into April's room. Once inside, instead of seeing April asleep, she stares straight at me. After staring at each other she scoots over on her bed and pats the spot next to her. I lay down next to her, and appreciate it when she wraps her arm around me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The question startles me, I thought she went back to sleep.

"Talk about what?" I dodge her question with my own.

"I know you had a bad dream, I used to do the same thing with my dad. Only my nightmares were of me getting taken away from him because, I over heard some people talking about how I should be put into a different family. They thought that my dad couldn't take care of me after my mother died. So after a bad dream like that I would go to see if I was still with my dad." After hearing all of that I only nod my head to let her know I had a bad dream. That's all she wanted to know, and we soon fall asleep in each others presence.

-Next Morning-  
I wake up early with the rest of my brothers, and together we watch one of the movies we brought from April's house. I know they saw me walk out of her room this morning, but they don't bring anything up. When April walks into the main area she holds out the little bear she had with her the first night. All she does is hold it out for me to take.

"Until you want to talk about it, you can hold onto Beary for me, OK." That's all she needs to say, and I give her the biggest, warmest smile I can, and give her a big hug with the bear still in my hands.

Splinter's POV  
Over the past few weeks April has helped improve the lives of my sons. Each one of them has come to appreciate her, and have become more comfortable with her presence with in the lair. She only wants to help those around her, and I am glad she came into our lives, but I only wish her father could see how close they have gotten.

April's POV  
Over the next few days I may have gotten closer to the four brothers, but my thoughts always return to my father. I wish he had a chance to meet this unique family of five in their sewer home. I want to tell him about all of the things they have done for me; like letting me humor, comfort, and read to them, But mostly I want to tell him how they have accepted me within their strange family, and gave me a chance at what it would feel like to have siblings, especially ones like the turtles.


	10. Happy M-Day

***AN* This was for Greys-Giovana's birthday. I hope you like it.**

April's POV  
I stand in front of the door with Splinter watching from the shadows. I told him, I would be fine once we got to the street, but knowing he was there gave me a little comfort. I buzz in like how my dad did, and wait for a reply. As I wait I think about why I'm doing this, and can't help but picture the guys faces when the see what I brought for them. I practically had to beg with Mister Splinter before he agreed, I also if I could ask for Jackie's help in bringing the stuff down.

"Hello Larten Residence, Silva Speaking" in the Background I can hear the sounds of kids playing.

"Hi Silva, it's April, can you buzz me in?" I ask, and there's a pause on the other end.

"yeah kiddo, I'll send Jackie down to get you." with that, there's a buzz signaling that the door is unlocked, and I walk in. I the lobby I see people milling around, and I take a seat on one of the couches. I pick up one of the books, and begin to think of what the guys might like for their special day as I flip through it. I already have the cake planned out. I just need to figure out what they will like. A few minutes pass before I feel someone sit down next to me. I look the right side to see Jackie looking at me weird.

"What's up April, did something happen?" She asks, after a quick look around to see everyone has left, she leans in. "Are the turtles OK?" she whispers in my ear. I nod my head and get up.

"Yeah they're fine I'll tell you more when we get to your house.." I say, she sees she won't get more out of me and leads me to the steps. once the door closes behind us she asks "So, is my sister a part of this?"

I keep my silence until we get the the third floor. The noise from the apartment travels a distance, and I can tell at least two of the other kids are there. Jackie knocks on the door letting me know she forgot her keys on the way down to get me. The door opens to reveal Silva's boyfriend, Ranger. He is dressed in dark blue pants, a plain, white, button-up shirt and is barefoot. His shaggy brown hair is combed out of violet eyes, and I can tell he just got done with work, because his shirt is un-tucked and his hair is getting back into his eyes.

He moves aside to let us in and get a good look at my outfit. a simple yellow dress with thin jacket and grey rain boots on. The one piece of my outfit that catches his eyes are the googles around my neck.

I see the twins, Ezra and Isabel, Chasing each other around the small space. It looks like they could be playing tag, but it's hard to tell who is it. Casey on the other hand is playing with his new little sister. Silva is in the kitchen probably making lunch for the others.

Casey is wearing his typical hoodie/vest with grey shirt underneath and classic denim jeans with holes. On all articles of clothing is paint splatters. Shadow, his little sister who was probably misnamed, is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. The few hairs she has are in a constant curl, and her father dressed her up in a light blue dress with butterflies sewn on.

Ezra is wearing a dark blue shirt with deep green cargo pants. he has his dark brown hair in a low ponytail until his next haircut, with his bangs covering up his grey eyes. His sister Isabel, or Isa, is wearing a lighter version of Ezra's clothes with her sandy curls framing her face and drawing attention to her smoke grey eyes.

Last we have Silva, who has me in a bear hug. Her long dark hair is down. It looks like she is wearing a striped pink shirt with lose pink jacket over that. Her bottoms are a flowing, white, layered skirt.

"So what can we do for you April? we haven't seen you for awhile." It's Silva who asks.

"Well I recently found out that it's Mr. Hamato's sons birthday today, and I wanted to get them some stuff to show how much they all mean to me." Silva smiles at me and agrees to let Jackie go with me to get a cake from the nearby bakery.

On the way there I tell Jackie my idea for it and she agrees that it would look go for them. Once inside we order the cake and describe what we want on it, and move to look at the cakes on hold. One in the back has blue siding and simply reads 'Happy Birthday Grey'.

We go back to looking when our order is ready. We got a cake with green siding and four turtles split into two corners. By the lower edge of the cake they put gummy worms of all different colors around the border. They get it packaged up and we get food coloring.

Back at the house I finish decorating the cake by writing 'Happy Mutasion Day' on it. I than put Colored strips around the turtles eyes, colors that I think represent them well. Next up are the presents, and with that I get help from the others.

Ranger gives me an old book of his on technology, and tells me maybe Donatello could use it when he's older. Casey lets me have a skateboard he confiscated from a teen that he saw got arrested this morning. and the twins give me a soccer ball they used only once. Now I only have to find a gift for Raph, But sadly it's time for me to head back. I ask Jackie to help me and she seems surprised.

Jackie's POV  
April carries all of the gifts and I carry the cake. As I packed it I noticed she misspelled mutation, but don't bring it up, it's the thought that counts after all. Once we reach a manhole cover I look around to see where we are heading next when the sound of metal grating on concrete reach my ears. I look down to see April struggling with it, and realize that is where we are heading. I help her drag it the rest of the way, than move it back once we go down.

The smell hits me immediately and I breathe through my mouth to avoid the smell. April adjusts the Bag with the gifts and I grab the cake. I follow April when we both hear faint splashing. We both look to a grate at the end of a partially submerged tunnel to see movement. Before I can comprehend what is going on, April takes of the bag, adjusts her goggles and jumps in. I nearly jump after her when I start to see her wade her way over to the creature splashing. When she begins to make her way back I help her up the ledge to see a turtle in her arms.

"Why did you do that? Did you forget that it's fall already?" She ignores me and puts her bag back on, but I can still see the slight shiver coming from her. I shrug off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. Further along we reach an abandoned subway station and April enters. Inside is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I look over at the water way to see Mr. Yoshi looking at us along with the turtles. Upon closer inspection I see the looks of shock on their faces, I look to my side to see April struggling to get breath. I grab the bag and turtle and set them down along with the cake. I make my way to the sunken in area.

"Hey can one of you get her inhaler? The little plastic thing I gave you last time we met. I'll also need some blankets to warm her up." The comply and in no time at all the four boys each brought a blanket for April to see her in nothing, but her underwear. They do the polite thing and look away while holding out the blankets. I wrap them around her and Mr. Yoshi arrives with the inhale. I give her one breath with it, because it hasn't gotten that bad yet.

"Miss Jacqueline, might I ask what has happened?" Mr. Yoshi asks me, but it's April who answers.

"S-sorry M-Mr. Splinter, I saw something I-I thought R-Raph would like." Raph points to himself at that and April gets up to show them their gifts, with the blanket still wrapped around herself and the back trailing along the floor.

They each look over to their gifts, and are surprised to see them there. Raph on the other hand looks sad. "Why did you do this for me." He asks holding the small turtle in his large three-fingered hand.

"I thought you could use someone who would listen to you, and not pick sides." April says without stuttering. They all go to hug her and the cake with the misspelled word is soon forgotten in favor of getting April warm. They'll probably notice it tomorrow.


	11. Delayed Celebration

Leo's POV  
the next day we got to take the day off, and just hang out with April, and try the cake she got us. We know this is probably a one time thing for us, but it was still nice of April and Jackie to do this for us. Jackie left once she was sure that April was OK, and said that she would visit us again in the future. I'm not sure how father is feeling about that, but he seemed OK when she was here before. The night before we all slept in the main room curled around each other-much like the first night-just to make sure April doesn't get sick.

I was the first one of us up that morning, but I stayed because Raph was currently using me as a pillow. I looked up at the sound of soft chuckles to see father staring at us. If Raph were awake he would have jumped up right then and there.

Apparently he was awake cause that is exactly what happened. I follow his example to get up to be followed by the other three. All a little more sluggish than the next, surprisingly it's Donnie who has the hardest time of this. Raph and I wait in the kitchen for the others, and see the rectangle box on the counter. father leads the other three in and makes his way over to the box, and moving it over to the table, and removing the cover. inside the box we see a smaller, lighter green rectangle, and colorful worms around the edge. As we study it father chuckles, and looks to April.

"April, did you decorate this cake yourself?" he asks, and April nods her head with a smile. "Did you know that 'mutation' is spelled incorrectly?" Her face turns a bright red as she shakes her head, "There is no need to feel ashamed about this fact, I believe that it shows how much you care for my sons, and I'm sure that the appreciate the gesture." He looks to us, and holds his gaze on Mikey who has one of the worms from the cake poking out of his mouth. He gives a stern look towards him while April smiles and grabs one of the worms closest to her and does the same thing, all while smiling

Father sighs, and begins to cut into the cake. We each have a little freak out when he begins to cut into the small turtles on it, but relax when nothing happens. After giving each of us a piece we just sit there inspecting it. April waits for something to happen and father moves on to make his morning tea.

Mikey's POV  
After tasting the worm, which was still, and tasted sweet I wondered what the small square dad gave us would taste like. I hope it taste sweet like the worm. I look at my brothers to see them just staring at their squares to. That's it.

"I'm going to try it." my brothers look at me like I could get hurt. I move the square to my mouth and take a bite. If this were a cartoon, I would have sworn my head would have exploded. It's so sweet and I finish the rest in one bite. I move to grab another one, but dad swats my hand away from it. My brothers begin to eat theirs and their thoughts must be the same as mine. April eats hers more slowly and moves to the sin with her plate in hand.

Once all of the dishes are done dad gives us the day off to goof off and look at the presents April got us. I move towards the board with wheels, Leo grabs the ball, and Donnie grabs the book. Raph goes to his room to grab the small turtle and makes his way to the kitchen. when he returns, he has a piece of lettuce in hand and tries to temp the turtle out of its shell.

Raph's POV  
I hold the piece of lettuce in front of The turtle to try to bring him out of his shell. April is showing Mikey how to use his board when she falls off and laughs at herself to show that she is OK. She move to sit beside me, and watches Mikey catch on quickly how to ride the board with out falling off.

"Its still not out of its shell huh?" I hear her ask. I look up to answer her when I feel a slight tug on the leaf in my hand. I look down to see a pale brown head take small bites out of the leaf.

"It is now." I answer with a smile. I carry it over to Splinter with April following close behind.

"Hey dad, Is it a boy or a girl?" He looks at me, then reaches for the turtle in my hands. After turning it this way and that he hands it back to me.

"I believe it is a male turtle. much like you and your brothers." With that said and done he goes back to watching the other three to make sure they don't get hurt or anything. April and I move back to the couch to continue feeding the turtle. After awhile she asks "So, what are you going to name him Raph?"

I think about the question for a minute, "I think Imma name 'im Spike." The newly named Spike takes a bite out of the leaf as if to say he liked the name.

No Ones POV  
For the rest of the Day the boys played with their new toys, and Splinter kept an eye on all of them to make sure non of them got hurt. Mostly it was Mikey who got comforted when ever he crashed on the skateboard. Jackie came by later to see if everything was alright, but other than that it was an uneventful day. By the end of the night they all thanked April for the gifts and moved to go to bed. Unknown to the rest of them that Raph stayed up most of it t make sure that his new roommate was safe, and wouldn't get hurt during the night.


	12. Backlighting

No One's POV  
By this time it is mid Fall and April has been staying with the Hamato's for some time. Most of her clothes have gotten tares in them, Splinter has offered multiply times to have them fixed, but each time she says that they are fine. Her hair has grown longer and shaggier. She allows Jackie to give her a trim whenever she stops by, which isn't that often. The boys still play with their gifts, although Michelangelo still falls off of his skateboard. The Book Donatello received was on security and technology, and he got so immersed with the book someone usually had to take it away to gain his attention. April got caught up with the others training and begun breathing exercises with Splinter to help with her asthma. as of now the children have split off into teams to work on their stealth with 'Ninja-Hide-&-Seek' in the sewers.

Splinter's POV  
The children have begun to work on their stealth and have created a little game to help them with that. It is a little spin off of the classic game Hide-and-seek, only instead of staying in one spot they move to avoid capture. Recently though, they have begun to leave the lair when they plan the game. Whenever they start to play I will meditate to locate them from their auras.

I have noticed that each one has a different color, much like the turtles on the cake April has gotten the boys on their Mutation Day. I suspect that April has sensed these colors early on, but did not now what to make of them.

I allow myself to focus on the auras within the sewers just glad that I can go to them the moment I sense distress within them.

Donatello's POV  
I'm stuck on a team with Mikey while Raph has April. Leo is the bad guy this time so he has to work by himself the find us. I wish I got April, But I get that Raph wants to protect her. We all want to protect each other, but with April it's different because she seems so small, and not to mention all of her weaknesses. Looking at her now she has her goggles on and some of her more ratty clothes with some shoes made of rubber with holes in them.

Leo is explaining the areas to avoid like usual, and how if we are caught there we'll all get in trouble. Knowing Raph and Mikey, they'll drag both April and I to those areas thinking that Leo would never think to look there.

"Leo, You don't have to go over the rules each time, so can we please start?" I just want to start before it gets to cold. After seeing April go through a small asthma attack on our mutation day, we all made a point not to stay out to long after dark. I just wish there was more that we could do for her, maybe find a cure or something.

I look back at Leo to see him with his eyes closed to begin the countdown. We run off in opposite directions, Mikey and I go down a tunnel we are familiar with, while Raph and April go down another. They don't get far before I see Raph pick her up, and continue on his way.

Once we are far enough away Mikey and I stop to rest. Well I stop to rest Mikey is still hopping around the small area we stopped in.

"So Donnie, Do you think this was a bad idea?" Mikey asks with a frown. I look up from the ground to see him looking back the way we came from.

"What do you mean Mikey? You're always up for Ninja-Hide-and-Seek, What makes this time so different?" I ask just to make sure I know what he is talking about. If I'm right, he's talking about what I just saw.

"Raph had to Pick up April sooner than usual. Do you think we should have stuck to the lair?" Hearing Mikey say this just reminds me how serious he can be. It's hard to remember that the little party dude has a serious side.

"Maybe Mikey, But it's to late to change our minds now." As I say this we can hear the tall-tale sound of footsteps coming towards us. We start running again when the sound stops altogether. Mikey and I freeze to try to locate where they went when I feel a tap to my shoulder. I look up to see Leo hanging upside down from the over head pipes.

I'm about to say something when a loud roar reverberates through the tunnels. The three of us look at each other, than make a mad dash towards the tunnel the other two went down.

April's POV  
As soon as we start the game I'm already beginning to lose my breath. Raph just stops quick enough to pick me up and continue running. Over Raph's shoulder I see both Donnie and Mikey looking at us with worried faces. I grimace under the stares, now they'll probably think we should have stuck closer to the lair.

Raph continues to carry me for a little while more before he slips into a tunnel that leads to the main sewer. I begin to worry about being this close to a main tunnel that people frequently use. Looking over at Raph I can tell he is thinking the same thing. Though that may be, he still goes to the opening and jumps down. Not wanting to leave him alone I follow soon after. As we look around we spot a light coming down a side tunnel further ahead and head back to the opening.

Raph easily jumps up and holds his arms down for me to grab. Working together I nearly make it to the hole when the sewer worker rights below me. We both freeze, waiting for him to notice the six year old girl and mutant turtle, luckily he never looks up from his map.

Once in the hole we collapse on each other, but before we can celebrate a loud roar echoes through the tunnel we are in. We just sit there when it sounds again, and the other three join us. The four brothers look through the opening while I sit back to get my breathing under control. Through the gaps between the brothers I see I huge shape attack the worker as it roars what sounds like 'KRAANG' at everything and nothing.

I try to get the guys attention when all that comes out is a weak squeak. It seems enough for all four look at me clutching my chest trying to breath.

Donnie's POV  
We all stare at the large lizard attacking the sewer worker when a small squeak comes from behind us. Looking back we are startled to see April clutching her chest and breathing to quickly for any of our liking. We forget all about stealth and go to help April, Leo staying at the opening to keep watch over the situation going on inside the main tunnel.

"April, where's the plastic tool? Do you have it with you?" I ask failing to keep the panic out of my voice. At a small shake we all realize she left it back in the lair. I try to remember what Miss Jackie told us to do in this situation when it comes to me step-by-step.

"Raph, move her away from the opening, the fight is probably stressing her out." Raph picks April up and moves further away from the opening like I asked and I move to sit behind her. I whisper in her ear while taking deep breaths.

"April, I need you to breath with me. Just in," I take a deep breath, "And out." I exhale. I know she can feel what I am doing seeing that she is leaning against me. I continue to encourage her when Mikey and Raph join me. Breathing in time so they don't confuse her.

"Come April, deep breaths." "Alost there, Don't stop" "Just a bit more than we'll be done."

As we continues Leo joins us and says his own words of encouragement. Soon her breaths even out and she falls asleep against my chest. We all look at Leo to hear what happened.

"After the human left the large mutant left down a side tunnel, I think we should head back to the lair so nothing else can happen." Even as he says this a large shadow covers us and we look up at the mutant that began this nightmare.


	13. A New Ally

Leo's POV  
Just after I tell my family that the large mutant left, it shows up again as a shadow looming over us. I look behind me at an unconscious April. We all don't know what could have caused that reaction, but this can't be anything good. Looking back to the mutant I sense Raph and Mikey stand up by my sides while Donnie still tends to April.

Being this close to the mutant it looks like a giant reptile, but it has scars all over it's body. The worst one on the left side of its chest. It has some form of wrappings on its arms, I don't know if their there for some for of injury, but I don't want to figure it out anytime soon.

As we continue looking at the large mutant Mikey steps forwards, Raph and I try to hold him back to no avail. The mutant looks down at him with murky green eyes. Without thinking Mikey holds out his hand, "Hi, I'm Mikey. What's your name?" If this were one of the cartoons we watched with April, we would have fallen down, so we just face-palm.

The mutant stares at his hand before reaching out his own. At this Raph drags Mikey behind him and glares at the mutant. It takes its hand back, and moves to sit down. We stay standing to appear larger, even though we only come up to its waist now. If it comes down to a fight the creature can easily kill us with a swipe of its hands. So as it is right now Raph and I are standing up front, Mikey just behind us to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, and Donnie taking care of an unconscious April.

Splinter's POV  
As I meditate I sense the children auras become saturated in deep fear because of two new auras that have just appeared. I stay that way to see where they will head, and where I should go to head them off. When their auras don't move I take off towards them. The last place they were was a tunnel I told them to avoid at all costs. I will have to think of a form of punishment later, right now I need to get to the children, what ever it was that scared them as badly as it did can not be to good.

Reaching the turn that will take me to my sons and daugh- No April I head down it to see a large alligator mutant sitting right in front of the children. Leonardo is standing up front alongside Raphael, Michelangelo is just behind them looking up at the large mutant with curiosity, Donatello is in the very back of the group with an unconscious April resting against his chest.

Without waiting for them to realize I'm there I move to stand between the five and the Alligator. I hear shuffling behind me and can tell that they were hoping that I would not come this way. Looking at the mutant in front of me I get a good look at a slightly fresh wound on its chest. I didn't sense any hostility from it before I came here so I shall follow a page from Michelangelo's book.

Stepping towards it, the mutant looks down as though in shame. "You appear injured, Would you allow me to treat it?"

It looks at me and speaks for what could be the first time. "I do not wish to cause trouble, I have already terrified the young ones behind you." I look behind myself to see the four of them tending to April who seems semi-coherent now. I do not know what happened, but I can only guess that it has something to do with April's asthma.

"It will be fine, You can assist me in thinking of a suitable punishment for them. They were not supposed to come this way to begin with." I hear intakes of breathe behind me and realize that the boys have heard me. I go towards them with the new mutant behind me and April looks up at him and responds tiredly "You don't seem as scary as before, I'm glad." With that she falls back to sleep. I pick her up and begin walking home. The boys follow suit and so does the mutant at a distance.

Once back to the lair I lay April down on the 'couch' with pillows and blankets. the boys sit down around her, and look at our guest. I try to say something, but someone interrupts me. "Can you tell me your name now that my dad trust you?" I look at Michelangelo standing on the floor just behind me. Apparently he asked that question before I got there.

"I have no name little one, I was just a pet before all of this happened to me." when the mutant says that he was just someones pet I think about my sons and the backstory I retell to them.

"Than let me give you a name, I'm great at naming things." Michelangelo may say that but his brothers say otherwise.

"No way Mikey, what about April? She is terrified of that thing." "Yeah Mikey wha makes ya think we wantta trust it." "It could go crazy again, and hurt someone. that is not a risk I'm willing to take." The arguments don't go further than that when Michelangelo runs up and tries to wrap his arms around one of the mutants arms. "I don't care, he seems sorry for what he did, and than April said that he didn't seem as scary before, so I'm going to trust him." with that he looks back at the mutant and smiles.

"I'm going to call you Leatherhead, cause you head feels like a fabric that April showed up, And you seem tough like the fabric to." After he finishes the newly named Leatherhead returns the smile. "Thank you my friend, but I do not think you and you brothers are out of the woods quite yet." with that all four of my sons look at me, and prepare for the worst.


	14. Happy Halloween

***This chapter was done for the trick-or-treating season. I think it turned out ok, but I'll leave that up to you guys.***

No One's POV  
It has been a few days since the boys and April went to play in the sewers. Leatherhead has visited a few time since then, but mostly keeps his distance until the three older boys can accept him as April and Michelangelo have.

The five of them have finally finished their punishment, but are still grounded from leaving the lair for awhile. In that time though Master Splinter has been going through breathing exercises with April to help her with her asthma. It was also during one of these sessions that they received a surprise visit

Splinter's POV  
I was in the middle of walking April through her breathing exercises when the sound of approaching footsteps alerted me of a visitor. I immediately thought it was our new acquaintance Leatherhead until all of the boys started shouting.

April and I end the session early to see what is going on. In front of the entrance to the lair is a female zombie with piercing red eyes and scars going all round its neck holding her hands up in a disarming manner. The boys are standing in defensive positions, trying to guard their home from the 'undead' threat, and I can't help but laugh as April runs over to give her friend a hug.

Once the boys see April hugging the 'stranger' the relax their stances slightly until I go to shake her hand. "Miss Jacqueline, it is a pleasure to see you again. What brings you to this part of the city?" At the name Jacqueline I can tell that they immediately regret how they acted towards her.

"Well I'm here to see if the kids would like to trick-or-treat with us tomorrow? And my sister Silva would also like to meet you once, and I thought that with Halloween, you could just say you are in costume." As she explains she begins to remove the make-up from her face and neck, and removes red contacts from her eyes. Once the make-up is removed she looks like she would fit right in among the homeless population of New York.

"And might I ask what I should do if she asks me to remove my 'costume'?" She takes a few minutes to think, and her reply saddens me slightly, "Do you have a picture of what you used to look like that you could show her? If she asks why you need to show her just say that your costume is difficult to put on and take off."

I don't say anything and just make my way to my room located at the back of the dojo. I head straight to the shrine of my former life and pick up the frame displaying my past. Never looking up I make my way back to the main area. I take a seat next to Jacqueline to allow to see the picture.

Jackie's POV  
After Mr. Hamato left I can't help but feel like I did something wrong. We wait in silence until he gets and takes a seat next to me. I take a peak at the picture to see a traditional Japanese family. I sit back down and begin the news that I was dreading to make. "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow Mr. Hamato, but my sister told me that if she doesn't see you soon she plans to call the cops. I trust you, but she is more into appearances. That's why I need you to meet my sister as so as possible." After that bomb, the space is filled with so much silence that it almost seems deafening.

"I wish I could have told you sooner, but she only told me about this today." I start to stand up but am stopped by four turtles and a six year old girl. I begin to feel suffocated, but don't move to remove them.

A few minutes pass before Mr. Hamato gives me his reply. "Very well, tell you sister that I will meet with her." I give a slight nod and go to my bag. "I brought some Halloween candy for you guys to if you want to taste them. I hold up some chocolate, gum, gummi's, and a load of other stuff I think that they may like. Seeing the items the boys shake their heads while April just smiles at their enthusiasm. Time to get the work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I called my Silva to let her know that I would be staying at the Hamato's to help the boys with their costumes, and that I would meet her in time for trick-or-treating. I help Mr. Hamato with breakfast to see Mikey already beside his father standing on one of the chairs. When I step up to Mikey says "I can do it."

For breakfast we just have some slightly spoiled fruit and April bruises her apple more than it is and drinks the juice right up. I see the fond smile on Mr. Hamato's face and can tell that this is a regular occurrence with April. We continue eating breakfast when I pull out some squished mini muffins from my bag.

"When would you like go up to the surface Jacqueline?" I look up to stare straight into the eyes of my host. The other five stare at me to so that they know how long they have to get ready. "I was thinking when we are all ready, because it takes awhile to get to my house from here, and vise-versa." The rest of breakfast goes in a blur with the kids running off not long after. I stay to help Mr. Hamato with the dishes when April, Donnie and Leo come in with pillow cases.

They are soon joined by Raph and Mikey, With Raph carrying April away again. The other three give chase. Splinter and I get back to work only to hear a crash from the other room. Not even a second passes before we hear an "I didn't do it." from one of the brothers.

We leave the lair early because, I can just do my make-up back home, and Splinter doesn't want anything else broken. The procession we have is a strange one indeed, but no one spares us a second glace while the boys stare out at everything. We continue walking until I reach my house, buzzing in for I once again forgot my keys, "Hello, Larten residence, Sil- Mondo put that down right now!- sorry Silva speaking."

"Nice going sis you probably just scarred the Hamato boys for life." I try to joke, but she sees right through it.

"You forgot your keys again, didn't you?"

"Yup, can you let us in now, or do I just take them now?" She doesn't even answer, just buzzing me in.

Going up the stairs I see the boys jumping over one another to be up first. I think that if April wasn't holding my hand she would follow their example. once we get to the third floor I laugh at the noise coming from our apartment. I stand in front of it about to knock when it opens abruptly with Silva on the other side, a smile on her face when she sees who's behind me.

Silva's POV  
"Hello you must be Mr. Yoshi, I'm Silva it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I go to shake his hand only to see him bow. Looking to Jackie I see her incline her head telling me to do the same thing. I do, only to receive giggles from the five children behind my sister. I look at them only to see them looking like giant turtles. I usher them in and shut the door. They stop once they see the main room.

face paint and pumpkin guts everywhere. Ranger helps Luna getting the kids into their costumes, while those who wait carve and paint pumpkins and gourds. Luna works on painting the scales on Mondo's face while Ranger helps Casey paint an old hockey mask to look like a skull. Shadow is already dressed in a little bunny outfit and laughs when she sees her older brother. Isabelle was carving a pumpkin when she saw the turtle crew behind me.

"Whoa, look at those costumes! I wish we had costumes that well made costumes. So are you guys new? I'm Isa, that's my brother Mondo, Casey, and this is Amy, Casey's new little sister, but we call her shadow. Do you want to help me carve some pumpkins?" She doesn't even wait for an answer, she just situates herself in front of the project set before her.

I leave the kids to their mess and head to the kitchen to get the candy bowl set when I hear hear what sounds like rat claws on the floor. I turn around to see Mr. Yoshi before me. "I'm sorry I completely forgot that I asked Jackie to invite you over so we could meet face-to-face. It's hard to remember one thing with so much going on."

"It is quite alright Miss. Larten, I too have difficulty remembering what needs to be done." His accent is Asian in origin, and I recall he said that he was a pen-pal of Mr. O'Neil's. "So how long have you been communicating with Mr. O'Neil?"

"We have been communicating with each other since High School. I moved here after I lost my last family, and adopted the four boys you saw me with. April than came into my care when something came up. I suppose he thought that you would not have the time to take care her with all of this going on each day." I just asked one question and he answered five. But something seems to have hurt him personally in that sentence.

"What happened to your family if you don't mind me asking?" I know I'm prying, but I want to understand this strange man before me. "Something happened where my friend coveted what I had, and took it from both of us. They perished in a fire that took everything precious to me. Now all I have left are these photos and a few things back home." As he says this he removes some pictures from the sash around his waist, and hands them to me. In one black and white picture I see a tradition Asian family, in another I see the same man and women in more casual wear, the last has a baby playing with his hair as he holds her.

I cry as I hand them back to him, and relish in the fact that we have the privacy of the kitchen until everyone is ready.


	15. Something Sweet-TricksTreats

Jackie's POV  
I saw Mr. Hamato follow my sister in to the kitchen for the meeting she wanted. Knowing Silva, she probably forgot all about talking to him. I look back down to see all of the kids ready, The four Hamato's are just looking around and trying out the activities my sister set out for them. Than we have the kids Silva babysits; Casey as a jacked up Jason, his sister as an adorable black and white bunny, and the twins as snake people, or sneple as they call them.

"I'll be back guys I'm gunna reapply my make-up. Shot if you need something." I make my way to the bathroom when halfway there I hear the sound of familiar footsteps. Looking behind me I see Mikey holding out some face paint. I tilt my head in a silent question. "Can I help?" I'm shocked for a second, but nod my head yes. As I turn around the smile on the kids face is the purest kind.

In the bathroom Mikey sits on the tub and just hands me the colors and items I ask for. As I reapply my costume he pays attention to every detail I do, as though studying it for later use. When I get to the shadow for under my eyes I stop and hand Mikey a clean sponge. He looks up at me as I kneel, and tilts his head the same way I did. "What? You asked if you could help, so here is your chance."

For the rest of the time Mike touches up on my make-up doing parts that I already did. I think that by now everyone is waiting on us, but I don't care, until the door opens to reveal Ranger. We both look up at him, and he just goes and hands me a mirror. Looking at my reflection, I am at a loss for words. The subtle touches that Mikey did are amazing, while I went for a more in your face approach, Mikey made it look like I just woke up from a dirt nap. I look down at him to see he already walked out the door. Ranger just shrugs and leaves me to finish up.

Ranger's POV  
I follow the little turtle out of the bathroom to see him carving a pumpkin with his brothers. He takes charge on his and just goes with what comes to mind. Unlike the others he is carving and painting his. He just did simple shapes and painted it black, but it looks like a cat. His brothers did simple faces, and the twins did lizard faces, obviously.

Looking at us the group we have assembled I can tell that we will be getting a load of candy. I look to the head bedroom to see Silva coming out looking like a Flapper from the 20's, and Luna looking like a lizard at her children's begging. I on the other hand will stay home to hand out the candy. I go to the kitchen to see Mr. Yoshi drinking tea. I just stand in the doorway until he gestures to the seat across from him. Taking up the offer we sit in silence until the youngest of his sons comes bursting into the area.

"Dad, are you coming with us? Or are you going to stay here?" He asks, but his eyes are practically begging his father to come with them. All his father does is nod, and the smile is blinding. Then he turns to me, "Are you coming with us?"

"Sorry kid, I have to stay here to hand out candy to the other kids who come by." He's silent for a second, and I think that is the end of the conversation until, "Can't you bring the bowl with you?"  
I contemplate it when Silva comes in to collect the youngest and father. I grab the bowl and walk out with them "Hold up Silva, I'm coming with you." The others stare at me, but the youngest -I think his name is Mikey- just jumps for joy.

"But what about handing out candy to the kids?"

"That's why I'm bringing the bowl with me. Plus Mikey here asked me to come." As I say the last part I look down at the little fella to see a smug look on his face.

Back in the main area, the others are waiting by the door and we begin trick or treating around the five floors our building has. To get more out of this experience we take the stairs to each floor. The four Hamato's seem to enjoy the whole experience, saying this is their first time doing this. We get to the first door and I go first and just stand in front of it. when the door opens I congratulate the people on their costumes while putting candy in their bowl. They are shocked, but put candy in our charges bowls in return.

Door by door, floor by floor, this goes on. Word has spread of this and I started riding the elevator, so when ever it opens I hand the kids candy. It was amusing to say the least, and it got more kids to use the stairs.

Silva's POV  
I can't believe he did that. After trick or treating back at our apartment Jackie went with the Hamato's to help carry some of them home seeing as April and Michelangelo both fell asleep. Now was the perfect time to question Ranger about his little idea. "What was that? Bringing the bowl with you, and than the thing with the elevator?"  
"It was Michelangelo, he asked me to come, so I came-up with a win-win. I thought it turned out well, didn't you?"  
"So you did all of that for a little boy we only met to day?"  
"Yup, thought I could practice being a pushover."  
"I wish we could have one of our own, but we'll just have to adopt."  
"I'm perfectly fine with that."

We take a look around the apartment to see Halloween decorations everywhere. I get up to start cleaning only for Ranger to push me down. "I got it, you relax."

I can't help but to think he would make a great father, and today just proved that more. I just hope we can get one that needs us like Jackie needed my family.


	16. Colds and kisses

April's POV  
Splinter warned me that the winter would be the harsher months, but I only now believe him. I walk around the lair with my winter coat, and boots on. During the nights we'll sleep in a turtle pile like we did on my first night here. I still have trouble believing the guys have lived through this weather every year.

At the moment the five of us are watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving while Splinter scavenges for food. I offered to help a few times, but he always says no, that it'd be safer for me down here. So after the fifth or sixth time of receiving the same answer I gave up. I still do what I can to keep the guys warm, even if is with my own body heat, The guys need it more.

I look over on both side to see them all asleep. looking back at the movie I'm glad because Charlie just brought out the food. Why did Silva give this to us? I need to make sure to give it back to her when Jackie gets better. I get out of my thoughts when I hear a few sniffles to my left. Looking over I see Donnie looking exhausted and has a slightly darker tint to his cheeks. Wrestling my way out of the embrace from the others I move over to Donnie just as Splinter gets back.

He looks over his sleeping sons, than stops when he gets to Donatello He drops the bags at the top of the pit and kneels in front of Donnie to check his temperature. He Picks Donnie up and begins to move him to his bedroom. I follow him only going to my room and bringing Splinter some of my warmer blankets.

"Are you sure you can afford to give your own blankets up? I do not wish for you to fall ill next." Splinter tries to caution me, but I only shake me head. "Donnie needs them more, I'll be fine sleeping in the pile like we usually do." Splinter looks at me with a fond smile as he covers Donnie up with the extra blankets I brought. I guess I said the right words.

The next few days are hard on all of us. I practically force Splinter to take me up to the surface with him, and with the money I find in the sewers from foraging with the guys I buys as much soup as I can. We all made a deal of saving it for supper, but we sometimes have it for lunch to. For breakfast the guys will have algae and worms. I don't want to seem rude so I try some as well, I think I'm getting a taste for it actually.

I remember my dad reading my a book My Side of the Mountain where the main character lives in a hallowed out tree with his pet raccoon and hawk he raised, and survives on algae he cultivated. Sort of like what the guys do.

Donnie doesn't eat much, and that worries all of us. So this time I stay with him to make sure he eats. His light is on and I see him sitting up and trying to read some of the books Ranger gave him. "Hey Donnie can you put the book away so that you can eat." I move closer to see multiple books on his bed. All on Heating and Subway Stations like the one we are in now.

He looks up from his book at me and I guess he didn't want me to see him reading. "Sorry April, I just want to try to figure some stuff out." He goes right back to reading.

"Like what? Maybe I can help you."

"Well in the book it talks about what parts are in a heater, and in the one it talks about where a heater is located in a place like our home. So if I can just locate it I can see if I can try to fix it. I just need to..." He stops mid sentence as I lightly push him to lie down and give him a peck on the forehead. He looks at me in shock as I move the books away from his bed.

Taking a deep breath in I begin to explain my actions. "It was something my dad always did for me when I got sick. He also always to me to get as much rest as I could and to eat the food he gave to me." I move to shift his end table over so the he doesn't have to reach so far. I grab the book the he was just reading and sit next to him. "If you want I can try to read the book to you so that you can rest?" He nods his head, and with plenty of difficulty I read the book and all the things that need to be done.

Donnie's POV  
After the first night April and the guys have begun to sleep in my room. when April brought my meals to my room she would always try to read a chapter to me while I ate. Once I was well enough we located the heater inside the room that dad deemed off-limits. She and I would always sneak in there when Dad went foraging and after my brothers got a movie in. As it turns out once they start watching a movie or show, they ignore everything else around them.

"Hey April, can you find this piece in one of the boxes?" I show her the picture in the book and she leaves to find it. A few minutes pass before she returns with the piece. I show her the next piece to find when Splinter comes in the door. We both glace over our shoulders to see my brothers behind him. I break the silence unlike the fist time we were found in here.

"Hey dad, have you seen this tool anywhere? It; it's important to what we're doing."

"And tell me Donatello, what is it that is so important in here that you would not only endanger yourself, but Ms. O'Neil as well." He used April's last name, we are so in trouble.

"Well, you see, the thing is, uh." I look to April for help, but Dad is looking souly at me. Saying I had better talk or we are both in trouble.

"before I got sick, I was reading one of the books the Mr. Ranger gave me last time we were there, and it talks about heating. Then a few days afterwards I found another one that should the lay-out of other places like our home. In one of the diagrams it should where a heater would be. April offered to help me fix it so that we wouldn't be so cold during the winter time. I'm really sorry." I'm pretty sure dad would yell at use, but what he does instead is kneel down next to me picks up the book and looks through it. "Michelangelo, Raphael, Would you assist April in finding this piece?" He shows them the piece to find and then moves back to observe. With Mikey and Raph helping April, and Leo helping me. We get done in record time.

Dad goes to turn it on while we stand back so that we don't get hurt. After a few gurgling noises it finally roars to life. April and I give a cheer until dad clears his throat. We look to see him giving us a stern expression. "April, Donatello, as punishment for coming in here without permission, you two will be doing dishes for the next two weeks. It would have been worse if this had not been for a good cause."

I go to leave when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around only to have April give me another kiss on the forehead. I don't think this punishment is going to be that bad


	17. Special Skills

**A/N OMG I had so much coming up with this chapter it was not funny. I asked Greys-Giovana, the creator of the AU for some ideas and they gave me the Idea of Ninja training and April's psychic abilities. As you can see I went with the latter. Hope you enjoy.**

Splinter's POV

It has been a rough few weeks with Miss Larten unable to visit due to sickness. We have tried to make due with what we had, and April tried the meals my sons had grown up with. She tried the algae and worms so as not to appear rude, but brought up a reference to a book her father read her once. I can tell she tried not to let the memory hurt her like it does, but my sons do their part to cheer her up in their own ways. Leonardo and Raphael watching cartoons with her. Donatello and her would sneak into the large storage area to clear and organize it. Michelangelo would make her laugh by pranking his brothers, his main target being Raphael.

During one breakfast I catch the sound of footfalls approaching. They are much to light to be Leatherhead's so I knew that our human friend was back. What I was not expecting though was April jumping down from her seat and rushing to the entrance. The boys go to follow her, all I do is clear my throat to gain their attention, and flash a stern look their way. that's all the warning they need to finish eating. I suppose the boys thought April was upset like the first time, and only wished to cheer her up like they normally would.

While the boys eat I overhear a bit of the conversation that April and Jacqueline have. It has something to do with surprising, and hide-and-seek. After a bit of laughter, both join us in the kitchen, and the boys all wish her good morning. April reclaims her spot and continues eating. Just from the look on Jacqueline's face I can tell she is getting nauseous. I direct her to the bathroom in case she needs to relieve herself. She stays and chats, telling us how no one has been able to surprise her, or how April was able to find someone the easiest during a game of hide-and-seek. When the children are done eating the place their dishes in the sink and run off to play, seeing as they do not practice on Sundays.

"So has she always been able to sense someone else?" I ask Jacqueline, she nods her head "Ever since I've know her anyway. The kids try to find her first so that she's not it. Her father has even noticed it I think, but he never went into detail about it. He told us once that we should trust her feelings over something, like the bad feelings we get when we don't trust someone only hers seem to be amplified." I nod my head and she continues " Like this one time while we were at the park, these men dressed exactly the same way entered the area. The next thing we know is April hiding behind our bench asking when we were leaving, and just a few minutes before she asked if we could stay a bit longer. It was really weird." She looks away as though remembering the day.

After this we take our conversation out into the main area where the children are playing their own version of Marco Polo using my old name. Jacqueline and I sit on the steps that act as our couch, and she laughs as she realizes whose name they are using. We sit and watch the game. Each child has a different strip of fabric tied around their neck that they pull up when they are 'it'. When it is April's turn, she places the yellow fabric around her eyes while Michelangelo removes his orange strip, and they begin. As the game begins I see that she barely calls out, only doing so to 'see' who is closer, than moving in that direction. I can see that she is mostly going after Raphael, even if one of his brothers are closer. By the end of the game Raphael is tagged and they ask if Jacqueline would wish to join. By the end of the day I have learned something new about April that I never would have realized until later I shall see if she would like to develop this skill further.

* * *

April's POV

The next day for training Splinter does something different. He hands me 10 toy arrows with suction cups on the ends instead of the tips and asks me to hit the guys with them while blindfolded. We do four rounds with all of them running around, and I'm supposed to hit a specific one each round. Once I hit one they are supposed to call out their name to let me know if I got the right person.

As the practice goes one I only miss a few times, one or two times at best, four being the worse, for each. At the end I have hit Leo 6 times, Raph8 times, Donnie 7 times, and Mikey all 10 times.

After that we continue with the last lesson we begin doing the Kamae No Kata. Starting with Shizen and moving through out the forms until we end right back at the beginning. We continue through the forms until we can do them all with no mistakes. At the end of practice Master Splinter lets us know how we all did and how we can all improve. We all stand to leave when he is done, but he asks me to stay behind. I cringe while the guys snicker, thinking that I'm in trouble.

"Yes Master Splinter, You wanted to talk to me?" I say as I kneel back down. "You are not in trouble if that is what you think. I just wished to mention that you seem to have an affinity for sense feelings, and people."

I jult up and look at him. Was it that obvious? I always tried to hide that skill because the others at Silva's always thought that I was cheating. I nod my head and go back to looking down. "If you think that you are in trouble I will let you know that you are not. After all you have a skill most masters have trained themselves years to acquire, myself included." I look up at him "That's no reason to be upset, you'll get there someday." I say, and he gives a slight laugh " I did get it, it just took me a long time. What I wished to talk about was to further this ability. Allow you to have full control of it, and to strengthen it." I look him straight in the eye to see if he is lying, I don't see anything that would tell me that he is, so I nod my head. He smiles, one the would freak most people in New York out, but fits his face well. "We will begin honing this skill tomorrow."

We exit the dojo t see the guys scrambling over themselves to get away. I laugh while Splinter rubs his thumb and pointer finger between his eyes. This is going t be awesome.

 **A/N So it turns out I'm a liar. I included both suggestions in this chapter. Well then, any suggestions for the next chapter. I'm OK with anything.**


	18. Be Prepared

**A/N This chapter was held off for too long, and I would like to thank Greys-Giovana for helping me with the idea for the next few chapter ideas.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Be Prepared**

 **No One's POV**

2 years have past since April joined the family of mutants. In that time Jackie would visit as often as she could but Sylvia got suspicion by the amount of time spent with them, so Jackie had to be careful. Their training also got more intense, especially when they got masks and wooden weapons that matched their personality. As well as to bring back memories of past training sessions.

Leonardo was given a blue mask that represent; trust, confidence, and loyalty. The weapon of choice was twin katanas that would take patience to master.

Rapheal's mask was red, which immediately got some snickers from the others bringing up his hot headedness only to get whacked by Splinter's cane and corrected, that it was given to him to represent power, strength, and determination. His weapon was twin sais, a weapon mostly used for defense would show him that it was OK to take the defensive.

Donatello received a purple mask to represent his wisdom, and independence. His weapon WA a bo staff that Donnie complained was just a stick, but took it anyway. Splinter knew that it would take a great mind to find all of the applications of the bo, but after seeing how far he and April progressed in the "lab" he knew Donatello could do it.

Michelangelo was not given a color, he chose his own. The color could be found everywhere in his room, especially after they found tubs of paint washed up in a sewage drain. His mask was the representation of enthusiasm, creativity, and stimulation. After seeing Michelangelo with the bright orange mask tied around his eyes, he knew the color suited him well. As for the weapon, Master splinter surprised everyone by given his youngest a pair of nunchaku. The weapon was hard to control for matter let alone a child, but splinter saw it a way to teach him control.

April was given a yellow mask -the color for hope, remembrance, and intellect also stood for cowardice and deceit- the she instead wore as a headband, the weapon she was given, splinter had trouble parting with. The first time seeing it the children thought of it as nothing more than a pretty fan with the family crest, but when thrown at the tree at the head of the room, they decided otherwise. Splinter explained how it would have been passed down to his daughter Miwa has she still been alive.

All five took their weapons with great care and as one the eight year old, and four seven year olds bowed in thanks. And were handed wooden weapons to start training with.

 **April's POV**

After training only one of us was eager to continue to train, and surprisingly it was Mikey. He was off to the side swinging the wooden nunchaku in lazy circles, slowly picking up speed and trying to add some flourish only to fail and get whacked on the head. Not wanting to fall behind, I head back to the dojo to train myself, followed shortly after by Leo. I practice throwing the simple wooden fans I was given only to find it harder than the suction cup arrows for the third sense practice Master Splinter has me do.

After a while of training I start to get short of breath and stop to focus on my breathing. Leo pauses to check on me, but after some reassurance continues with his training. I leave the dojo shortly after and sit with Raph who is still watching Mikey hit himself with his weapon. "how's Mikey doing?" I ask and Raph flinches a bit after the next one hits the youngest square in the jaw.

"What do you think." he says as he flinches again do to Mikey's ''Training''. Not wanting either of the turtles, who have become like brothers to her, to continue suffering, I switch on the old TV and put in one of the old tapes they recently found in the sewer but never got the chance to watch. Mikey sees the old movie "The Aristocats" and takes a seat on the steps that make up the seating arrangements. Raph gives her a side smirk and goes off to his room. When he comes back, The turtle I gave him for their first mutation day spent with me, on his shoulder looking around the room lazily.

While those two get situated and fight over the few cushions we found so far, I go hunt down the last two brothers. Leo is easy, he's in the Dojo practicing his katas with the wooden swords. I smile and gather my breath as silently as I can. "Hey Leo!" I shout and he drops one of the swords on his foot.

I laugh as he hops around and wait until he stops to ask him. Once he stops, he glares at me a little. I shug and continue, "I put in that new movie we found last scavenging trip, and was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

he shakes his head after a moment. "Sorry, but I'd rather get used to these as soon as I can." He goes to pick up the practice sword and I slowly leave while looking over my shoulder and stating, "Ok, I'll just tell the others we can watch it another time." I see Leo pause before he starts another kata. I smirk and continue, "I just hope Mikey gets better soon, If he doesn't..." I pause and give a real shudder thinking of how much brain damage the youngest will have to suffer before he masters the weapon. I hear hurried footsteps behind me as well as the sound of weapons being placed on the weapons rack against the wall. I turn around to see Leo walking towards me, slightly hurried if you would take the time to notice.

"OK I'm coming." I smile and separate from Leo to head towards the lab, or what will be the lab after Donnie and I'm done with it. As of right now however, it is little more than an empty room with a few electronic pieces littered about. I open the door just as a small explosion happens and the thick black smog that drifts out the door, staining the glasses/goggles that Donnie made me. Being effectively blinded, I fail to notice said turtle come barreling out the door and right into me.

The two of us tumble down the short stair case landing at the bottom, where it takes me five seconds to realize the fall caused Donnie to land on top with his lips landing on mine. A few snickers sound from slightly above us and to the right. I takes a moment before Donnie jolts away and I realize that his brothers are laughing at what just happened. Not wanting Donnie to be embarrassed over an accident, I shift over to where I think he is and give him a peck on the cheek as a way to say it's OK.

The lair is quiet for a moment before soft chuckles alert us to the adult in the room. It is in that moment that I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Supper is ready if you would be so kind as to pause the movie and come eat." He leaves the kiss out, but that just makes it worse since I can't exactly see, I take off the blackened lenses and stumble in the direction I know the kitchen is in. As I near the area, I step to close to the waterway and my ankle twists on the edge and I fall into the water.

 **Donnie's POV**

After dad comes to get us for supper, we are all to preoccupied to realize that April is not right behind us like she usually is. Leo, Raph, and Mikey are poking fun at the blow up, and dad is getting the plates of algae and worms dished out when we all hear a splash out in the hallway. We finally take notice of the lack April's presence. The pieces click into place and I am the first to leave the kitchen.

I pause at the sight of April pulling herself out of the water, and dad passes me to help her. The four of us can only stand in the entrance as dad places April on her feet, only for her to nearly fall back into the water as her ankle twists slightly. Dad picks her up again and has her sit on one of the stools in the kitchen and examines her ankle. She winces as pressure is placed on it and sighs when dad leaves to go get some stripes of fabric to wrap it up with. "Hey April, you OK." Mikey asks, and she just supplies a nod. I wish I was the one who had thought to ask, but instead the kiss still lingers at the back of my mind.

The rest of the time is spent in silence until dad comes back with some relatively clean bandages. After wrapping her ankle we help her to the sitting area to watch the movie we were planning on before all this happened.

All while unaware of the knowledge that dad was hiding from us.

 **A/N So yeah, Cliff Hanger ^w^ I'll write the forbidden knowledge in the next chapter.**


	19. Secrets Shown

**A/N This is continuing where the last chapter left off. I will also be writing this in third person.**

 **Secrets Shown**

As master Splinter watches the scene unfold in front of him, and allows a smile to slip past his heavy heart. After a moment of nostalgia, he slips back into the dojo and retreats back to his room hidden behind the wall decorations. sitting on the meditation mat he pulls out a book he hid in the folds of his sleeve. placing it on the ground in front of himself, he can't help but feel apprehensive about hiding it from April.

The book itself is a leather-bound journal with an all too familiar name on it, just no face to go with mentioned name. He stalls, for no one wishes to invade another's privacy, but if this can shed some light on the situation surrounding the little red head, than he feels he has the right to know. With that in mind Mast Splinter opens to the front page where he is greeted by a picture of a male with a ginger afro with his arms situated around the waist of a blonde. shortly following the picture is an entry.

 _I had only just moved to New York when I met her. We met at Centeral Park when I was knocked over by a blur on wheels. I sit up to see a her moving to get up, but slipping thanks to the roller skates on her feet. I offer her my hand and she pulls me down along side her next time she slips. She showed me around the area as an apology for crashing into me and I treated her to dinner as thanks. We met a few times after that, and I asked for her hand in marriage._

Master Splinter skips the next few pages containing more pictures and few text. He stops when he reaches the next true entry with Mrs. O'Neil dressed for office work with a hand over her stomach, and notices the name tag with TCRI printed above her name and next to her image.

 _I worry for her. She has just gotten a job as a secretary at the new lab that just opened in town. I went with her to the interview, and couldn't help but notice how all of the workers there looked_ _similar (_ Similar is crossed out) _exactly alike, and acting robotic like. She tells me I should worry more about our child as she rubs her stomach_

The next few images are of the following months before April is born, and as Master Splinter studies each image with scrutiny, he realizes that she is looking more and more exhausted, with bags under her eyes, and her once full hair become nothing more than strings on her head. Sparing only a few glances at the entries under each, he finds a familiar name under one when she is about 6 months along.

 _She mentioned they hired a new security guard. The part that I don't get is the fact that he is only 18. She told me that e is a hard worker, and when they introduced themselves he said his name was Ranger._

Master Splinter recalls the male in the Larten's apertment and can vaguely guess that that is how they came to watch over April before she joined them in the sewer. The next image is of Mr. O'Neil dressed loosely in a suit, a hand resting on his wife's shoulder with a small baby happily squealing in her arms holding a finger off her father's other hand.

 _Our daughter has just joined the family, and my wife is beginning to worry more with everyday. She quit her job as a secretary and can't help but to look around every corner when ever we go out. I can't help but to get paranoid as well the longer this goes on._

a few entries later, a picture of Mr. O'Neil sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hands and April, barely a year old, clenching a pant leg in one chubby fist.

 _She never came home today. What ever she was worried about seems to have got her and no one has seen her at all. The last thing she said as she exited the house was "Watch over April", and I will if it's the last thing I do._

Flipping through the rest of the journal shows that the last few pages are empty, as though the story ends there. Master Splinter knows otherwise. He places the journal on the small table and exits his room and dojo into the main area. Not seeing any of the children in the pit, he makes his way over and they finally come into view.

Much like the first night that April stayed with them, and four boys surround her in their little pile, as though protecting her from an unknown threat. Master Splinter can't help but to think so after what he has just read, and the circumstances that have brought her here. As he leaves the room to clean up the kitchen, he hears a shuffle of fabric and senses eyes at the back of his head. He turns to see April looking at him with half-opened eyes and a warm smile, "Nigt Spintr." she quietly slurs before once more getting comfortable. Splinter moves towards the pile and removes the ash caked glasses from around April's neck to rest them on the steps of the pit.

Master Splinter once again returns to his room, The words of the journal, and the trust April places on him linger in his mind as he drifts off to sleep.

 **A/N There's an update no matter how short it is. I will also be limited in my update time because I have just started college, and I need to focus on homework... Yeah right I won't leave you guys hanging, It will probably be the same random updates I usually do.**


	20. Enemies Known

**TA/N So I skipped a few years to the first episode, when the turtles are 15 and April is 16. Seeing how she was raised with the turtles, her education is lacking in a few areas, but she is more confidant with fighting, but will that help in their battle against those who are known as the Kraang and old bucket head.**

 **Enemies Known**

 **April's POV**

I kneel besides Master Splinter alongside Mikey and Donnie, and observe the final round between Leo and Raph. The now sixteen year old studies the moves, which kata they came from, and how they use them in the fight happening right now. By the time the fight is done Raph is faceplanted on the tatami mats with one arm pulled back and Leo has a foot resting on his back.

"Yame!" Splinter commands and Raph is released as we all move to kneel in front of the large rat. He congratulates Leo, and tells us where we all could have improved. The four of us groan as one while Leo beams at a job well done. After Splinter finishes, all of the turtles look to me and I get what they want to ask. I clear my throat, "Permission to speak sensei?"

A smirk forms, "I believe you already did, but yes."

I get a nudge in my side from Leo, "Well the guys and I were wondering, since it's their 15 mutation day, and I'm 16, we were wondering if we could go to the surface for the night?" after the question leaves my mouth Master Splinter stokes his beard, coming to a conclusion. The five of us tense in suspense hoping the answer is yes.

"No, there perhaps another time." The collective groan is to be expected.

"But Sensei, we have been training for 10 years, when will we be ready?" Leo counters back. the others nob, but I get a sense of slight humor in his expression.

"Yes, and a tree grows for many more, yet still it can improve and grow strong as time passes." and with that he leaves the dojo and retreats to his room. The five of us however retreat to the pit to relax, and spend the day how the guys want. Which consists of watching Space Heroes, I rerun that showed up after Donnie figured out how to get cable down here. for lunch we just have sandwiches, and at supper Splinter tells us we may leave.

"Go where sensei?" Mikey asks, and all Splinter does is smirk. The guys get the idea, and grab their weapons from the dojo, while I quickly go and change into something more appropriate. Which consist of a black mid-length sleeve shirt, navy blue cargo pants, and black boots. A simple belt with custom made holster holds my weapons, and my googles hang around my neck. I keep my hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. After that is all said and done the five of us stand at the turnstiles, waiting for the lecture Splinter will obviously give.

"You are goin up to a strange and hostile world, and even though you went up a few times in your youth you must retain awareness at all times."

"Aye Sensei." we all reply as one, and just as we begin to turn he continues.

"Stay in the shadows."

"Aye Sensei." we repeat as we once again stand at attention, shortly turning to leave.

"Don't talk to strangers." Splinter barks out.

"Aye Sensei." and like before

"Everyone is a stranger."

"Even, the Lartens?" I ask as we finally get close to the exit.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy."

I hold back a laugh as the guys tiredly say "Sensei."

Splinter sighs, and finally lets us go with a "Good luck."

And with that we're out. I let the guys lead, because they know the sewers like the back of their three-fingered hand. The way we take is close to my house, for that is the only lid we truly know, and we breach the surface. I want to check out the house that I used to call home, but settle for following the guys as they check things out. Leo looks down every alley way excitedly, and Mikey finds a neon sign mesmerizing as it changes from a hand into an eye. We retreat to the roofs after Raph scares a pizza delivery out of his delivery, and I bring it up with me. The guys stare at the box quizzically, and I realize, that out of all the food Splinter was able to scavenge and Jackie brought down, it was mostly fruit or leftovers. Not once had pizza been among them. The boys look at it quizzically as I takes a bite.

"Come on guys it's good." As always I can count on Mikey to try anything edible, and judging by his expression it just literally blew his mind. Before I can grab another piece the guys eat it all up. After that we just sit and relax in the night air.

 **Donnie's POV**

As we relax I look over at April, and anyone can clearly tell how much she missed being on the surface. She looks fondly at the few stars we can see, and will close her eyes for awhile to use her other senses. I remember the way we came out, and the look of longing she sent in the direction of her old house, so with that thought in mind I stand up, "Come on guys, I want to make one last stop before we leave."

They all look at questionly up at me but I don't elaborate on what is going through my head. I lead the way this time and The look on April's face when I stop us in front of her building is more blinding than the lights below us. "Since this is the first time in ten years, I thought we could make a quick stop at April's old house." the bone crushing hug is unexpected, but welcomed I think as I return the hug. The five of us than slip down to the alleyway where April finally points out that she doesn't have the apartment key. She remedies that by bringing us to the side fire escape and leads us to the window.

We leave the lights off inside the apartment so as to not alert anyone to our presence there, and creep around. April throws away food that has expired, and packs away any unperishables into the duffle I brought. After awhile we hear a few cars pull up outside, and multiple pairs of feet walk in sync. Sharing a look we all sneak up to the window and peak out.

There are about six or seven men out there. All dressed in matching suits, and all look exactly alike in face structure and hair. Their conversation drifts up to us as they speak, and with each word, a pit of dread settles deeper in our guts.

"Kraang, has Kraang located the human female known as April O'Neil?" One look alike says to another, and we all jolt at the name said, while April sides down the wall with her back resting on it, trying to stop on oncoming panic attack.

"Negative Kraang, Kraang has not been able to locate the human female known as April O'Neil." the other one says. Another joins the group from the head vehicle and what he says causes April freeze. "Kraang need to find April O'Neil to complete Kraang's plan. Kraang shall go back to Kraang base and question the prisoner known as Kirby O'Neil on the whereabouts of April O'Neil." and before we can stop her, April opens the window and jumps down. Giving the men a piercing glare she asks. "Where's my father you creeps?"

 **A/N so I'll end it there for now, and I'd like to say Happy Birthday to the one who created this AU Greys-Giovana.**


	21. Answers Told

**A/N Now to the fight, or lack there of.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Answers Told**

 **April's POV**

I glare at the group of five Men in Black ripe-offs, waiting for what will happen next. I sense the guys jump down before I hear it, and having them at my back would normally make me feel safer, but this is personal and I don't want them to get hurt because of it. Not waiting for the suits to take a opportunity to confront us, I take the initiative. Dashing towards them, tensen out and ready. The guys are shocked at my ferocity and it takes a moment to back me up.

I slash at the one closest to me, and miss. I continue my attacks and miss every time, my anger clouds my logic. I feel the hard shell of one of the boys against my back and the two of us fall to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me, and I struggle to catch my breath even as they get off. I don't know who, but a strong pair of arms pick me up, and judging by the jostling that occurs, they are running.

They set me against the wall in an alley, and I can just barely make out the word breathe, and footsteps. I open my eyes to see retreating red, and focus on what Raph told me to do, and focus on my breathing. A few moments pass, and I just manage to catch my breathe when I hear hurried footsteps approach. I glace back towards the entrance and see Mikey dash in shortly followed in by a suit. All I can do is watch as the youngest, in self defense, strikes him in the face with his Nunchaku.

The man falls face first, the side of his face that was struck against the ground hiding the damage. I notice the beginnings of a minor panic attack appear on Mikey's face, and I force myself to get up, and I gentle wrap my arms around the fearful turtle. "It's OK Mikey, I'm here." And we just stand there, me comforting him, and Mikey trying to get over what he had to do.

When Mikey finally settles down, We look at the body face first in the ground. I approach him, and lightly tap his side with my foot. When he doesn't stir, I do it again, only this time turning him completely over, revealing the side that was struck, and instead of blood and bone, and shiny blue material is apparent. The two of us jump back in shock, and a headache becoming known.

Mikey leans down, to get a closer look when the chest opens up, and inside lies what can only be a brain. I give a look of disgust as Mikey pokes it lightly with his foot. we both jolt when two piercing yellow eyes open, and Mikey starts screaming as the brain thing latches onto his face. I wrap my hands around the tentacles that are latched on either side of his head. "Get off of him!" I command of the thing and surprisingly, with a slight flow of power, it works. The thing unlatches from the youngest, and I drop kick it out of the alleyway, hoping it gets hit by a car.

"Mikey, you doing ok?"

He doesn't answer, and instead runs out the alley shouting for his brothers. I follow after him at a slower pace trying the get my thoughts sorted out. I make it to the entrance when the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end, and turn to see the body gone, leaving nothing behind. I approach the sight where the body was, and search for any clues on where it went and what it was.

Behind me I can hear the guys ridicule Mikey, and decide to teach them a lesson later, but for now I stand and meander towards the opening where the youngest turtle stands defensively with his back towards the alley, and the older brothers are relaxed.

"You guys should really learn to listen, you just might learn something." I cut in before they even notice I'm there. All four jump at my sudden appearance, and I gesture over my shoulder once all eyes are on me. "Come on, I saw a sewer lid back in the alley we can use to get back."

After receiving a nod from them, I lead the way to the lid, but follow the guys once we get to the sewers, hanging back by Mikey in a silent form of support. Mikey smiles at the company that I easily return.

 **Leo's POV**

The trek back to the lair is done in comfortable silence. April was hanging back by Mikey, with the two of them chatting silently.

Raph is behind me followed closely by Donnie.

The conversation stops when we reach the turn styles, and we all trudge in. I lead the way to the dojo, where we all kneel in front of Master Splinter. The order is the same as when we were just starting. Master Slinter stands in front of all of us, studying the bruises and slight scraps.

"My children, what has happened?"

"Well master it's like this," And I begin the odd explanation of what happened. April moves around in the background, tending to the other's injuries seeing as how she was absent for most of the fighting. Mikey chips in with his own bit about the stomach brain, and April is quick to defend him. "I was there when Mikey was attacked, and I saw the brain like creature come out of the man's stomach."

Sensei nods and looks back at me to finish my explanation. Once done he begins talking. "From what is to be understood in your story, what lacks in your training is a leader."

"Can I be leader?" I chime in, first which leads to an argument on among us minus April who seems to be thinking. Master Splinter clears his throat to gain her attention. "Is everything alright April?" The talk of leadership is forgotten as we all turn to April who is staring off towards the turnstiles.

She shakes her head to focus again. "Sorry Splinter, I was just thinking about why those things were after me. This was the first..." She stops and reconsiders, "No, that wasn't the first time I saw them. I think I first met them when I was younger, before I came to live with you." She explains with a far off look in her eyes and brings a hand to her forehead. "I think they were looking for me than to."

Splinter nods, "Yes, I believe that to be true, but a more pressing matter is this," and from within his robes he pulls out a leather-bound book with. April gingerly reaches out for the journal, but refrains herself. "I don't understand, how long have you had this?" She looks with a look of hope, for what I don't know, but at Splinter's next words her expression falls. "I held onto that when we first journeyed topside to retrieve you things from your home. I wished to reveal it to you sooner, but you were not ready for the knowledge that it holds."

"I don't care if I wasn't ready for this! It's my father's journal, and I have a right to read it. It could have told me what happened, why he had to leave me. Now, I'm just learning about it, and he could already be dead."

And before father can explain his reasoning farther, April takes off running, further in the sewers, Mikey close behind.

 **Mikey's POV**

April's hurting, and I do the only thing I know how, being there for her. I chase her through the sewers, man, when did she get so good, and just run along beside her. I don't think she notices me or she just doesn't care as we don't speak, but just from the way she is going I can tell she want to visit LeatherHead. "So what are we doing at LeatherHead's?" I ask hoping to break the silence, and it works

"Those suits up top kept saying Kraang, and LeatherHead was screaming that when we first met him right? SO what if their connected, LH may be able to give me clues to further my search." I nod and let her continue ranting about how unfair it was of dad to hide this from her, but I kinda get where he's coming from, so I just agree to disagree.

We reach LH's makeshift home and it is a mess, usually he keeps it clean, but it looks like an all out warzone. Claw marks litter the walls, while bits of weird metal glitter in the floor among discarded scales. April picks up a piece of metal and pulls out a matching piece from her pocket.

"Mikey, I think the Kraang got to him." She explains, and indeed the two pieces match one another.

"We should head back and let them know." and that is what we do April with the pieces in her pocket, as well as the journal clutched to her chest.

 **A/N OMG I'm so sorry for all but abandoning this story. I'm just finding it hard to get motivated to write, among other things, and this school year is going to be super busy for me, so thank you all for being patient.**

 **If any of you readers have ideas for the story I would love to hear them, but for now I'll try to get back into writing as well as homework. Speaking of homework, I should get to doing it.**


End file.
